


German, Football and Other Things to Learn - Mario Götze

by xSandra



Series: Other Things - series [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Brazil, F/M, Fluff, German National Team, Germany, Romance, USA, World Cup 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-26 12:39:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 44,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2652380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSandra/pseuds/xSandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>❝So you are flirting excessively with a German football player and you don't even know how football works?❞</p><p>© 2014 - xSandra</p><p>Also on Wattpad under the name: Serendipity</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I can't even remember how long ago I moved to Germany. It must have been a couple of weeks. It definitely was different than the United States. Being used to living in the countryside, moving to the south of Germany was a big change. It was more like a culture shock. Plus a language shock. They speak German. And I only realized this after I arrived. And being here for about 3 weeks or so, I still don't know how to have a proper conversation with a native German. I can say “Hi, how are you?” and things like “Where is the supermarket?” but besides that, I can't say anything. And school starts in a couple of months too. Great. Now you might ask yourself why on earth did I decide to move from the great country of the United States all the way to a country in Europe? Mostly because I had been given an opportunity of a lifetime. And because I was done with living in the US. It's great there, honestly, but I am a wanderer. I want to see new things. My parents are not rich, we can't afford to go on fancy holidays all over the world. I haven't been out of the state of Maine before I traveled here. It took me about an entire summer to save up money for this. Thankfully, I had been given a scholarship. And now I'm here for a year. Studying at the University of Munich, or as they say in Germany: Universität München. It looks cute. I love how they put the little dots on the letters. I think it looks endearing. But that's a whole different story.  
At the moment, I'm stuck in my tiny apartment, just outside of Munich. Bored. Extremely bored. The time differences make it harder for me to talk to my American friends. They're all fast asleep right now, while I'm wide awake, staring at Skype, waiting for someone, anyone to pop up online. But that doesn't happen. Disappointed, I walk to the boxes that are still piled up. I don't know whether I will stay here for long. I would like to have a roommate, but I doubt whether that is a good idea. Plus, I still have no friends here and the majority of the time here I spend in the city looking for places to draw.  
Drawing. That's the thing I got a scholarship for. Somehow I inherited my grandmother's ability to draw beautiful things - although I still thinks she is better. But I really like drawing. And since somewhere far in history I'm partly German, maybe 0.001% German, I decided to apply for college here. I sigh as I stare at the boxes. I pick one up, put it down on the desk and open it up to see what's inside. Books. Mostly books. I decide to put it back again, as I do not have shelves yet. I hear a vague bleep in the distance and I shoot up to run to my laptop and see who popped up online. I grin as I see his name on the screen. The ex-boyfriend, Jared. The guy whose heart I broke just before I moved here. I wonder why he hasn't yet blocked me. Look, now it seems as if I'm not heartbroken when we broke up, but I was. For maybe a day. It was never going to work out. Lilly and Jared. We were together for about year or so. We started dating in Junior year and we broke up when I heard that I was accepted to the University of Munich. Good thing: my parents really like Jared and they were gutted when I told them I broke up with him. We had some great times and he promised we would still be friends, but I haven't heard anything of him. So I doubt it.  
Again, I'm gazing at the Skype screen. I give up, close the laptop and lie down on my bed. Staring at the ceiling has gotten boring, so I need a new plan. Maybe go on an adventure. Being socially-awkward and quite scared to go talk to people I don't know, I'm a bit apprehensive about this idea, but it seems like a good thing. I mean, I've come so far. I've traveled here by myself, it would be stupid if I weren't in a state to talk to random people. I decide to just go for it. Lilly, you can do it!  
An hour later, I walk out of the apartment. I spent forever in front of the mirror. Normally, I spent about zero time in front of the mirror, but for some reason, I feel more confident if I wear a little make up and if I put my hair in a ponytail or a casual braid. My hair isn't long. I wish it was longer, but I also don't want to buy extensions. It looks okay. It's medium length and it's wavy. It looks fine. My drawing tools stuffed in my bag, I walk to the bus station. I don't exactly know where I plan to go, but there must be someplace where I can draw. I especially like drawing people in motion. I enjoy drawing sporting people. I used to spend hours at football training sessions to draw some of the school seniors. But Germany doesn't really play football. But Germany plays soccer. And a bunch of other sports. But soccer is the national sport, right? I have no clue. The road to the bus station is empty. I was maybe hoping to be able to practice my German and having a small talk with some of my neighbors on the way, but that doesn't happen. Inhaling the fresh air, I end up at the bus station. There are just a couple of kids there, having a conversation about... I'm not sure. And an twenty-something looking guy, dressed in casual clothing, probably on his way to the gym. I look on my watch, just a few minutes left. I glare at the kids, who are now getting a little more hyperactive and talking louder, grinning widely and bursting out in laughter every now and then. And the casual guy is just leaning against a trashcan with his smartphone in his hand. He's probably texting his friends or his girlfriend or maybe even his boyfriend.  
The bus arrives and my heart starts beating faster. I don't know how to ask for a bus ticket. I haven't yet done that. I should have gone walking. The bus stops, the door opens and the kids run in and ask for a ticket with ease. I try to hear what they are saying, but I can't. I will just try it in English. I sigh, walk inside, with the casual looking guy behind me.  
“I would like to go to the city center, please,” I say and I look at the bus driver who appears to be rather confused by my English. I try to come up with the right words in German, but that doesn't work either. I mutter a few words, very confused of what I am actually saying and at some point I feel a hand on my left shoulder. The guy dressed very casually starts talking in German to the bus driver and he smiles and makes some noises and replies back to the guy and the bus driver gives me a ticket.  
“Danke schön,” I say to him and give him some money. Saying thanks was a thing I learned pretty quick. I glare at the guy and he just grins at me. I walk to an empty seat. The guy pays and he finds a seat pretty far in behind me. I look outside and I see the streets and the trees passing. I have no idea where I am, but I'm sure I'm entering the city when I see shops and more people. The bus stops a couple of times and people enter and go out, but the guy is still there. I am now fascinated with him. Why would he help an American lost in translation?  
I wave the thought away and start thinking about where I would go. The bus stopped again and the guy got out of the bus in a busy street. An impulsive thought runs through my mind and I get up and get out the bus. A quick wave to the bus driver and I follow the guy. He doesn't seem to notice and I sprint so I reach him. I grab him by the shoulder and he seems to be startled and turns around. He is relieved to see me. At least, that is how I feel about it.  
“I just wanted to say thanks, I guess,” I say. I wasn't prepared what to say, but I was hoping I was saying the right things.  
“Oh. I wasn't expecting this,” he answers with a very strong accent. It's cute, I must admit, “but thanks, it was the best I could do.” He looks down and laughs. “Not a lot of Germans actually are capable of having a conversation with a foreigner.”  
“That surprises me,” I say, “I mean, I was guessing the English education here in Germany is pretty good, as there are several English courses offered at university.” I am drifting off. At that point, I realize that we were standing on the middle of the sidewalk. I am talking to a stranger. In English. I should instead be practicing my German, but I like how I can speak with someone. It's the first in probably a few days. I giggle.  
“Yeah well, we are not all that good,” he says and pauses, “Maybe we should step aside if we want to continue talking.”  
“Right, maybe we should indeed, if you want to continue talking to me...” I say hesitantly. It was not that I wanted to talk to him, but it was nice to have company in a city where I don't know anyone.  
“Sure, why not, but I'm on my way to training. I'd invite you to come and watch but you would probably not be interested in it,” he says.  
“Why wouldn't I be?” I say, “I would probably have said yes if I actually knew who you are.” I say, smiling. Okay, I would probably say yes. He was cute, definitely cute, but I was looking for a friend and I was hoping he was looking for a new friend as well.  
“Of course,” he says and extends his hand, “My name is Matthias.” I reach for his hand and take it. His hand is warm and soft.  
“Nice to meet you, Matthias,” I say and I shake his hand, “I'm Lillian, but people call me Lilly.” I wasn't sure where this was going to go. And I'm curious to see what training he was going to. Does he do tennis? Soccer? Maybe he even plays chess and that's his training? “So i'm curious now, why do you ask a random American girl to your training of whatever?”  
“Basketball, plus I am rather impulsive and you seem like a nice girl,” Matthias says.  
“Right, well I was mostly looking for a place where I could draw and a basketball training seems like a great place. I mean, I could draw all these handsome men without their shirts,” I answer, looking at him. I don't know why I was getting comfortable with someone who I barely know. But he seems like an interesting person and it made it easier that he speaks English.  
“Don't get too comfortable,” he says laughing, “I could easily leave you just here and go to my training all by myself.”  
“Well I'd most likely find another place to go draw, but it seems a bit more interesting with someone else around,” I say, “We could always meet up some later, after your training and go get something to eat. It's nice to have some human contact.”  
“Yeah, that's totally fine with me as well,” he says, “Just wanting to make sure, this is not a date right?” He blushes.  
“Ah right, it wasn't a date from my side, I guess” I say, grinning. He takes a paper from his bag and scribbles down his number, using the country code of Germany to make sure my text message will reach him. I write down mine on another piece of paper and hand it over to him. He smiles and mutters a thanks.  
“Thanks, it was lovely meeting you, will definitely text you,” I say, “Hope you have a good time at your training!” I wasn't sure what else to say. After all, I would have said yet, but I guess I got back, I was maybe a little scared and my anxiety started playing up. We only barely talked for a few minutes. Maybe he could become a friend. I smiled at him and I continued the path, separating with Matthias. I looked back at him and so did he. Both bursting out in giggles when we continued our ways.


	2. Chapter 2

A little unsure, I end up a park where I place myself on a wooden bench. I set my bag next to me, open it up and get my drawing tools out. It is a nice day, the sun shines and according to the weather forecast it's not going to rain today. It's a Tuesday, so there aren't a lot of children outside, or people generally. Most of them actually have decent jobs apart from me. I mean, I have worked for the past few years. I am 19 now. I graduated last year. Then I worked for a couple of months, as I couldn't afford to move to Germany just yet. Working does look great on your resume, let's be honest about that. But I decided to take things slow here. I first need to master the language and make some friends. And apparently the best way to make friends, is to ride the bus.  
I start to make sketches of a couple in the distance, sitting against a tree, stealing kisses. It all comes naturally to me. The way the pencil flows over the paper, the way the lines join together and form shapes that end up to be a piece of artwork. Fascinating, isn't it? I have always thought drawing to be an interesting form of art. I mean, I have been to tons of museums and I have seen millions of paintings, sculptures and other things, that I am certain that I can distinguish what is considered art and what is not. Yet, I'm not so sure about myself when it comes to other things.  
A few minutes later, the couple departs and they leave me with an unfinished drawing. I will have to use my imagination for this one. Later. When I'm back in that tiny apartment of mine. Munich is a nice city. It's big, there is tons to do for every age and I must say that I like the weather better than I did back in Maine. The air smells better, a little more fresh. And it surprises me that I have only seen one McDonalds on the way here. I laugh to myself and look around me. It's still empty and dark clouds are starting to come closer. Would the weather forecast be wrong about the rain? The sun is still shining and it is a reasonable temperature for this time of the year.  
I sit there on the wooden bench in the park for another half an hour. I had already packed my bags and braided my hair twice out of boredom. A few people passed me, mumbled something in their strange language and walked away when I did not answer. It was time for me to move along. I stand up, wipe the dirt of my trousers and notice the bench had left some traces on my fair jeans. I groan, annoyed. I do not feel about going home first and then texted Matthias about that promised dinner. Besides, it was not a date, so would I need to dress perfectly? I tie my hair up in a ponytail this time and continue walking and stop at a place where I had eaten in the first week of arriving in Bavaria. I lean against the wall and take out my phone and the crumpled piece of paper from my pocket. It's easy to fill in the numbers, but it's hard to make sure that it is correct, as I don't quite know what the German phone numbers look like and how many numbers they have. I settle on a quick message letting him know where I am and and I go inside and order myself a cup of coffee.  
It doesn't take long for a message to come back. Matthias apparently just wanted to send me a text, but I don't believe him. He tells me he will be there in about ten minutes, as he still has to shower and all. Meanwhile I just sip on my coffee and listen to the music that is playing on the background of the cafe.  
“Lillian, hey, I'm sorry it took longer than anticipated,” I hear as I focus my thoughts away from the menu that was on the table.  
“Don't worry, really. Take a seat,” I say and gesture to the chair opposite of me. He gets rid of his coat and sits down and smiles. His curly, brown hair still wet from the shower, at least that's what I think.  
“Did you survive your time with the natives without me?” he says grinning.  
“Well I'm sitting here now, don't I?” I say and I scan the menu again, not sure what all of it is. I feel Matthias staring at me and I look up and raise my eyebrows.  
“What?”I ask him.  
“Nothing, I mean, you don't speak German, how are you able to read the language?” he jokes.  
“I'm not. I just pretend to be able to read it and point at something and let me be surprised,” I say.  
“But what if you get something you're allergic to or...” Matthias asks, but I interrupt him.  
“I'm not allergic to anything, besides this is the only impulsive thing I'm not anxious to do,” I say and it is true. Going outside was always a big deal for me and hanging around with people I barely knew, but choosing random food at restaurants was never too scary.  
“Okay, well, then I guess I'll let you order two random dishes, because I would really like to try your strategy,” Matthias says and he puts his menu down. I mumble and okay and decide on two random numbers. Luckily, some cafes and restaurants used numbers in front of their dishes, so I could just say two random numbers, and the waiter would understand me. I hope. I guess.  
So, the waiter arrives. And he most likely says: “Hey, can I offer you something to drink?” And then Matthias replies something like: “Yes, of course, I'd love to have a glass of water.” Maybe that was what I hope they were saying, because then the waiter and Matthias are both looking at me, assuming I would tell them what we would order. I blush and I try to put on my best fake German accent.  
“Eh...” I mumble, “forty-six...sechsundvierzig.” I'm actually happy to know that I muttered something that was hopefully understandable. But I assume it was, because the waiter started jotting something down and then it was my turn to say another number, this time for Matthias. Thank the Lord for putting numbers in front of the dishes.  
“And twenty-seven...siebenundzwanzig,” I say and I feel relieved. It feels like an entire weight falls off my shoulders and I'm pretty sure my face is as red as tomato, but I don't think I care now. I sigh deep and Matthias finds it rather amusing. I start to fumble with my hair and sigh once again.  
“That wasn't that hard, was it?” Matthias says.  
“Yes, it definitely was,” I say laughing, “Hopefully I didn't order something really strange, like snails.”  
“I don't think they serve snails here,” Matthias says, “So, tell me something about yourself.”  
“Oh so we're at that point now,” I utter, “Why don't you tell something about yourself first, while finish this delicious cup of coffee that would get cold if I would start talking now.”  
“Well if that is what you wish,” he says, “I have no idea how to do this and what you would even e interested to know, so I'll just list some random information about me. I'm Matthias Nussbaum. Yes I know, great name. I'm 23, turning 24 this year. I live right outside of Munich, probably close to you, as we got up at the same bus stop and I play basketball if I'm not studying.”  
“What do you study?” I ask.  
“Neuroscience,” he answers, “Sounds geeky, doesn't it?”  
“That definitely sounds geeky, but as long as you enjoy it,” I explain, “But I have honestly no idea what it is.” He starts laughing.  
“Well honestly, I had already guessed something like that,” he says, “It's a little hard to explain if you're not really a science geek like me.” He adjusts his glasses with those words. I giggle. He was definitely right, as I never really like sciences.  
“You might be right, I'll be starting my first year of Art next year,” I say.  
“That is definitely something different, yeah,” Matthias says, “So where did you say you were exactly from?”  
And so another hour passed, with Matthias and I getting to know each other. It were questions and answers and that for a few hours. In the end we got a plate of some sort of fish and some meat dish with lots of vegetables. And now I am back in my apartment, finishing that drawing that I was making in the park. It's starting to look like something. I untie my hair and let it drop to my shoulders and wipe the makeup off my face. I wonder if tomorrow is going to be another good day, but I don't think so. Matthias has invited me to visit one of his friends – some were female this time – at a soccer game tomorrow. Which sounded like an interesting offer, so I said yes. With these thoughts and the sound of the television in the background, I slowly fall asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

that something life changing could happen this night. There I am, sitting in an old car that would possibly be too small if any more friends of Matthias would enter. There is this girl, whose name I already forgot. She has blonde hair and she is apparently crazy about soccer as she is wearing all kinds of merchandise – just for the record, everyone in the car is wearing soccer-related items, but me. There are these two guys, both extremely attractive and I am sandwiched between them. I have no clue where we are going, neither do I know what any of them are saying, as they are talking in German and I can only follow half. Maybe I could follow more if they would talk a tad slower. But they seem to be excited.   
“So, Lilly, wasn't it? Are you looking forward to see them play?” the guy on my left asks me. I raise my shoulders. His accent is even worse than Matthias' and I think it sounds adorable.   
“I guess, I'm not even sure where we are going,” I say and look at him. He chuckles and throws an arm around me, which I think is a bit odd, but I don't say anything about it. He takes of his scarf and gives it to me.   
“Here have this, now it looks like you're a Bayern München fan as well,” he says and wraps it around my neck. It feels fuzzy and it itches a little, but I appreciate the gesture.   
“Thanks, now I feel like I belong too,” I say smiling and feel a bit awkward sitting next to him, “What was your name again?”  
“Andreas,” he says, “And I didn't say my name yet, the guy on your right there, that is Lars.”  
“Hi Lars,” I say and I look to the other side of me, but he seems to be somewhat shy and he just nods his head to my direction and continues looking through the window, “What was her name again?” I whisper towards Andreas.  
“Viktoria,” he whispers and looks at her conversing with Matthias, “But I honestly don't really know her. I think Matthias and her have something going on.” I look at the two and I do think Viktoria is flirting with him, but I can't tell whether he is interested in her as well.   
“I don't really know Matthias for that long, I have known him for about a day now, so I can't actually tell, but now that I know, I'll probably keep an eye on her,” I say grinning. He smirks back at me and then he decides to look through the window again and I keep my head straight and look at the road in ahead of us.  
It didn't take too long before we reached the parking lot of the stadium, which was extremely big and that I didn't expect at all. We were probably way too early because I eavesdropped Matthias and Viktoria and I heard them saying something about the game starting at around 8 and it was only 6. I turn to Andreas and I see that he is unbelting his seatbelt and gets out of the car. I raise my eyebrow and follow everyone out of the car.   
“We are here way too early, was that the idea?” I ask Andreas, who seems to be the only one willing to talk to me.   
“Yeah, we want to be on time, and I guess Viktoria here wants to score some autographs,” Andreas says, winking towards Viktoria. She is definitely flirting with Matthias, I notice right now. It doesn't even look like normally talking anymore. She is leaning towards him and every time he says something she bursts out in (probably fake) laughter and touches his chest or his shoulder.   
“Sounds...eh...fascinating, I guess,” I say as I follow the group. Lars is still quiet and he fishes his phone from his pocket and seems to be texting someone. I ignore him and walk next to Andreas, who has switched to German a few seconds ago and I quickly lose my interest and my concentration.   
We quickly move through the gates where some people take our tickets and appoint us that we have to sit on the places that are written on the tickets. I obviously know that already and find my place sandwiched between the new soon-to-be lovers and offer to trade places with Viktoria so that I'm sitting next to Andreas. I stuff the bag between my legs and I see that it's slowly starting to get busier, even though it's still a few hours before the game. Viktoria and Matthias get up and so do Matthias and Lars.   
“Going to get autographs?” I ask them. They nod. I'm still not sure how they plan to do so. Break into the changing rooms of the team? Wait for them to get into the building? I have no clue, but I just let them do their thing. I was just gonna be waiting here and maybe do some drawing.  
“You can come with us, if you want?” Lars says and it surprises me that his voice is so soft. I shake my head.   
“It's fine, I could watch the bags, so you don't have to carry them along,” I say and smile.  
“Thanks, I'll make sure to bring some,” Viktoria says. Right. Sure. Whatever. They first have to get in contact with those people. The four friends stumble down the stairs and I sigh. First I take a look at my phone and then I try to see into the distance and try to find them. I see some soccer players on the field now. Some are practicing but there are also some that are talking to some fans. I don't know if this is normal, or just happens today, or just because Viktoria is dressed rather skimpy. She is wearing a soccer shirt and she lets it sign by a couple of guys she waves at. They can't resist her tight shirt and hot pants. Neither can Matthias, I really thought he'd be into something else, someone that looks a little smarter. His hand is resting on her lower back and you would almost think they're a couple. Lars and Andreas are just standing there, a little hesitant, maybe scared to even talk to them. I'm not sure if this is Bayern München or the team they will play against. Are they training before the game?   
A few moments later, I find myself sketching some of the outlines of the goalkeeper of one of the teams. Another player is trying to get the ball in the goal, but the keeper is just a little too good. Luckily our seats were fairly close to the field, so it was easy to see. I glare in the distance and see that both Lars and Andreas have situated themselves somewhere else. Viktoria and Matthias are still talking to one football player and I get my concentration back to this drawing I'll most likely never finish. I start to get bored and wonder why I ever said yes to going here. I make eye contact with Matthias and he sprints over to me.   
“Are you entertained?” he asks, and I hope he is sarcastic.  
“Not all,” I say, “I'm really sorry, but I don't know all of you that well, and I don't want to burst into some friend circle and all.”  
“I invited you so that you could invade into our friend circle,” he says, “You're awesome.” I blush.  
“Thanks, I suppose,” I say, “Let me come to you all, because sitting here in the loneliness isn't too much fun either.” Matthias agrees and he takes Viktoria's bag off the chair and leaves the coats hanging on the chair.   
“When is the game starting?” I ask him when we walk down the stairs.   
“They are going to do some training soon and then I guess about 30 minutes later,” he says and he puts his hand on my shoulder, “Don't be afraid, okay?” I shake my head and try to get my social mindset on.   
“Hey Lilly, decided to show your face,” Andreas says when we reach them. Lars is making some photos.   
“Of course, I mean, I thought it wasn't going to take too long, but apparently it was going to take longer than anticipated,” I say and I look down. I wonder why I'm feeling so shy at the moment. I'm usually way more social. Maybe I am just tired.  
Sitting on another chair, I look at the field and I notice some of the players staring at Viktoria. Most of them were adorably cute. Like really cute. Not even American cute, but the German kind of cute. I stare at them and they definitely don't seem to notice me, but one of them does. I look at him, he looks at me. We share a few 'intimate' seconds together and then he looks away again. I try to read the name on the back of his shirt, but he doesn't seem to be wearing one just yet. Maybe later, when he's playing the real game.


	4. Chapter 4

“Lillian, come on, cheer a little, we will need it!” Viktoria shouts near my ear. I roll my eyes and look at the time on the big screen. Bayern München is behind. They've only scored one point and the other team has scored 2 points. My friends, I guess if that's what you want to call them now, are still positive about them winning, but I doubt it. They still have about 15 minutes left to score. One of the players is moving closer to the goal and I hear some cheers behind me and next to me and practically everywhere in the stadium and Viktoria and Andreas pull me up to cheer. I squeak a little and the player loses the ball to another footballer and we sit down again. Andreas sighs deeply.   
“I really thought they were going to win,” he says close to my ear, his hair peaking down his face and touching my neck, which tickles. I raise my shoulders and try to focus again on the game. From this distance I can not see whom I had eye contact with. He is either player, or he is on the bench, but he made me curious.  
After 15 minutes, they haven't scored, like I anticipated. The Germans beside me are gutted, but I feel neutral. But somehow I feel a wave of sadness running through me. I did really want them to win, I just am not really into this soccer game yet. I should maybe get used to it. I assume that they want to take me again. I have no idea how this game works yet. I make a mental note that I should check out the rules online. Or I might need to find myself a tutor... I giggle. Luckily no one notices.   
The stadium is slowly emptying, some supporters happy, others are sad. Most are sad, just like the people I'm with. We head to the car, no one is actually talking. I kind of want to cheer them up and ask them whether they want to get out for ice cream, but I realize it's probably too late and there is no store opened up anymore.  
“If you want, you could join me in my apartment and we could go drink something, to wash away the...pain,” I say to them, not sure if pain is the right word that I should be using, but I'm pretty sure they take this soccer-thing a whole lot more serious than I do.  
“Thanks for the offer, Lilly,” Viktoria says, “But I'll pass this time.”   
“Yeah, me too, it's late, plus I have to work tomorrow,” Andreas says. The others stay pretty quiet so I'm assuming they don't want to go. I place myself in the backseat of the car and the two guys sit next to me. After this thing, it's a little less awkward to sandwiched between them, but it's just quiet and everyone is tired and sad, but me. The car ride is slow and silent. Matthias is the first to reach my house and I reach over Andreas, climbing in rather strange and awkward positions. I finally get out of the car and I wave them goodbye. I walk the stairs to my room and jump on the bed as I reach it.   
A deep sigh escapes my mouth as I get ready for bed. I brush my teeth and my hair and wipe the tiny amount of make up off my face. When I reach the bed again, after I found the tiniest bit of motivation to get out of bed to get ready, I fall asleep quickly. Thoughts enter my mind.  
The next morning, I wake up early. Maybe a little too early. I wipe the sleep from my eyes and look at my alarm. It's 8 in the morning. I groan and take my phone from the charger and see if I have any messages. I see the WhatsApp notification up in my screen and open the messages. I have one from my best friend, who left for college in Alaska, (believe me, I have no clue why she wants to go there, but I think it was because of some guy she met online) and I have another message from my mother. I open my mother's text first. 

“Hello dear. How is the country of beer, bratwurst and lederhosen? Are you having fun? When does your school start again? I had been wanting to call you on Skype, but I didn't seem to get hold of you last night, your last night. I will try again this night. I hope you're doing fine and making some friends. Your father says hi. We miss you.”

I click it away not sure what to reply to that now. I am really amused by the fact that my mother only knows the fact that Germany is known for beer, lederhosen and bratwurst. What would she ask next? Whether everyone wear lederhosen? I really need a nice answer for that. I would probably just wait until my mother would call me tonight. I'd try to be online, as I practically had no plans yet. I open the message from Carlie.

“Alaska is great, you'd probably love it here. Just a little bit too much snow and mountains, but it's great. You'd also love Marvin. He is a wonderful guy and I'm sure you'd both get along as well. Although you've most likely fallen for the looks of the German specimen right now. I'll talk to you later.”

Right. Marvin. That's a horrible name. Carlie had shown some pictures of him on her phone and he always looked a bit like a weird character. I don't trust the online relationships so much. I prefer to be in a relationship with someone that lives a little closer. Someone who you can actually be with and not having to use Skype or wait months until you can meet up again. But hey, as long as Carlie is happy, I suppose that's all that matters.  
I turn around on my bed, facing the window. It's bright outside and the sun is shining. It's going to be a warm day today. At least that's what I'm hoping. I sit up in my bed and take my remote control. I switch on the TV and try to see if there is anything nice on the TV so early in the morning. I could at least try to watch the news to see whether I even understand anything. I make another mental note to find myself a German teacher. The basics did get me into this college, but I must admit that I forgot pretty much everything after I made the tests. Maybe it was some sort of anxiety blackout.   
Nothing really special happened yesterday or at night, I switch the TV back off and turn around again and try to sleep for another hour. Just when I am about to close my eyes, my phone rings and I look on the screen who is calling. Matthias. Why is he calling so early? I pick up the phone and yawn.   
“Matthias. You do realize it's not even 10 yet,” I say in English. He mutters something back in German and I try to switch to that language.   
“Right. Ehm. So you're asking me whether I have a hangover from last night?” I giggle, “Aren't you the one who is supposed to be having one?” I hear some laughing at the other end of the line and I'm still wondering why he is calling me. “But really, Matthias, why are you calling me so early in the morning?”  
And there I am. A few hours later, just after lunchtime, I'm waiting outside a coffee shop for Matthias to come. He said he was taking Viktoria, which was okay for me. I have been standing here for at least 10 minutes and I'm wondering whether they will even show up.  
“Lilly, there you are,” Viktoria says behind me and I turn around. She gives me a hug and I'm a little flabbergasted, since we have only known each other for less than 24 hours. Was this some kind of German thing? “Matthias and I had a great idea, that we should give you a tour through Munich, since you haven't been here for so long yet.”  
“Where do you wanna go?” I ask them, excited about this idea.


	5. Chapter 5

“I guess we can conclude that München is huge,” Matthias says in German and sips his beer. And let me just say, that it is a huge glass of beer. I grin at them both and I realize that Viktoria is actually a nice girl and not like I expected her to be. She does look like a bimbo, but she isn't one of them. At least that is how she acts towards me.   
“It most definitely is,” I answer back and I finish my drink, not really wanting to have more, as I will most likely have to visit the toilet over 10 times at night if I take another one. The German glasses are huge if you don't mention you want a small drink. It's already past 8 and we have spent our times in a few museums and we went for a walk around the best shopping streets of München. Viktoria told me all the great places where I could find cheap, but awesome items, which was definitely what I was looking for. Matthias explained me about some sporting facilities and that I could still join him for a basketball training if I wanted to. They are kind to me, maybe a little bit too kind.  
“If you'd excuse me,” I say ,”I have to visit the bathroom for a moment.” The pub was filled with people, it was loud and we were happy that we were able to find a place in the first place. People are talking, laughing and having fun. There are even a few dancing on the shitty music I hear in the background. I squeeze myself past them and find my way to the shared bathroom. I really hate shared bathrooms, at least, the ones that have an opening to both the female and male toilet. I am not sure why I really dislike them, but it must have been something from the past.  
Right before I wanted to enter the bathroom, someone started yelling something and I lost track of where I was. I startle and want to go, but walk right into someone. I bounce back but he wraps an arm around me that prevents me from falling down. We stand there for a few small moments, I'm still into thoughts and I'm unsure where to look or what to say. I inhale his cologne – and really it smells great, it's definitely a smell I want to smell again. Or does that sound creepy?  
I stable myself and he lets his hands go off my back and this is the moment I look up to his face. It's him. What is he doing here? What am I doing here? I step back and without saying anything I walk past him right into the bathrooms.   
He is there again. I think he is waiting for me. I feel my social anxiety playing up and I try to act as normal as possible. I mean, we have shared some intimate seconds together back on the soccer field. He must surely remember those, why else is he waiting there? I breathe in deeply and walk up to him.   
“Hey,” I say, thinking that my accent is way too American, “I'm sorry for that, I guess the yelling just startled me.” He looks at me, his dark eyes examining me. At least, that's how it feels.  
“It's totally fine, could happen to anyone,” he asks in a very German accent, it is even worse than Matthias speaking German and I giggle a little bit, “You're American?” He probably did forget that I was there on the field.   
“Yeah, I am,” I say. I get a little nervous because he stepped a bit closer, because it was probably easier talking to me, “I saw you play yesterday.” I didn't know why I said that. I definitely should not have said that.   
“I know,” he smirks, “I'd been hoping to see you around sometime again.”  
“You did?” I ask, surprised. I can't lie, because I had been hoping to see him as well, but definitely not like this. Way too awkward. He nods and I feel like he is a bit nervous and so am I, and in nervous situations like this, I'd rather just get away from it, “I guess I should go, my friends are waiting for me.”  
“Right, yes...eh...nice to meet you...” he says, assuming I would now say my name.  
“Lilly,” I say.  
“Nice to meet you, Lilly,” he says and extends his hand, “I'm Mario.” I smile and then walk away. It wasn't my intention to walk away, because I'd rather learn more about him, but I couldn't. Matthias and Viktoria were having a deep conversation and with my head as red as a tomato I sit down again.   
“That took you some time,” Viktoria said, “You missed the whole fight.”  
“I'm glad I missed that,” I sigh, “I did run into someone.” Matthias' eyebrows raised.  
“Do tell,” he says.   
“Not so much to tell, I saw him at the game yesterday and I accidentally ran into him here,” I say and I sip the drink they ordered for me. I strictly said they didn't have to do that, but now that it's there in front of me, it's too tempting to not drink.  
“Who is it?” Viktoria asks and she looks around her, a little cautiously.   
“Don't look around like that,” I hiss at her and glare over the people whether I can spot Mario. He isn't too tall. Neither am I, so that would make a nice match. I'm overthinking, “I don't see him right now, he might be already gone.”   
“I doubt that,” I hear someone say behind me. My eyes widen and I see Viktoria and Matthias, who are both grinning widely, looking at me. I turn around and there he is again. Mario.  
“Ehm...hi,” I stumble, I think my voice is trembling. He takes the empty chair next to me and sits down. “So you're not gone yet?”  
“I am not as you can see,” he says and I see Matthias and Viktoria making signs and they stand up and walk up to the bar. I glare at them, knowing what is their plan, but I'm too nervous to make a conversation with a guy this handsome. Plus he is German, his English might not be as good, and my German isn't as good either. I look at them with pleading eyes, but they giggle and walk off. I look back at Mario who is now sipping a beer and I only wonder where he got that one from.   
“I think you should go out on a date with me,” he suddenly says after a minute of silence.   
“You think I should go out on a date with you...?” I ask.   
“I do,” he says.  
“I don't know you, you don't know me...,” I say, “why do you think this is a good idea?”  
“I suppose you could see it as a blind date, however we have already seen each other,” he says, smirking at me. I must admit, I'm definitely not a person to go out like that, but I think that moving to Germany was something I wouldn't have done before and maybe it's time to try something new. Besides, Mario is absolutely adorable. “We could get to know each other better like that,” he says this time to persuade me. “I suppose I could go out with you.”  
“Really?” he questions not realizing that I actually really said yes.  
“Yes really,” I say smiling, not sure what I'm doing right now. I haven't been on a date in forever plus I barely know this Mario guy. I think I could find a bunch of information about him on the internet, but who does that. I'm not one of the people that do that before a date.   
“How about I pick you up tomorrow at 6?” Mario says. He seems to be glowing and a little excited too. He is still gorgeous and it makes me a little fuzzy from the inside. I nod, approving of his offer and I write down my home information on a piece of paper I fish from my bag. I also scribble my phone number underneath it, not sure if he wants it, but what if he does.   
“I'll see you tomorrow at 6?” he says.   
“I guess you will,” I say to him.


	6. Chapter 6

It is a sunny day, the sun shines brightly up in the sky and I am practically freaking out about my date tonight. I honestly have no clue what to wear and how to do my hair and I am freaking out. Agreeing to this was a terrible idea in the first place and if I would screw this up, I will most likely never see him again. That is the problem with me: I get attached to people and ideas. Just like with Jared. I wasn't as attached to him, because I knew it wasn't going to work out, but being a bit older now and hopefully wiser, I'm hoping that I will someday find the person I will spend the rest of my life with. And if I get attached to ideas so much, it's not going to happen. The idea is, that this date could either go perfectly fine and we end up making out or it could go perfectly wrong. And that is when I show my true awkward self and he would most likely run away from wherever we are having this date – most likely a restaurant.   
I throw away another pair of jeans back in the wardrobe that I think make me look chubby. Next up is a dress that I haven't worn since my graduation a few months ago. I don't even know if this is the appropriate attire. In other news, I haven't heard from Mario. He hasn't texted me to confirm the date or anything, which I find rather strange.   
I drink down a glass of wine which might make me a little smoother when I'm on that date. And about an hour before six I find my way to the bus stop (this time I practiced how to ask for a ticket in German) and confidently place myself in the bus.   
The bus ride is relatively slow, maybe it was the pain in my stomach that made it worse to go by bus. I should've asked Matthias to take me, but I didn't want to be dependent on someone. The turns and stops of the bus make almost throw up. I'm extremely nervous. In the end I did go for the graduation dress and I curled my hair, so it looks decent. People walking in and walking out of the bus and I am just sitting here, looking at my phone and playing some stupid game to keep me busy. I look at the clock and see that I still have 45 minutes, but this trip would take another 30 minutes. Since I like to be punctual, I don't want to arrive late.  
My stomach is roaring and I am trying to keep my mind off it by looking out of the window and still playing that stupid game. I see the last bus stop and after that I have to get out and walk another few minutes to the pub. I dislike buses that stop everywhere. This trip could have been done in less than 30 minutes, but because they stop every 5 minutes, it will take at least another 15 minutes. It somehow bothers me that I don't have a car here in Germany yet.   
I step out of the bus, practically shaking. I walk the way towards the pub, past the museum and the park. I try to breathe in and breathe out. I'm not sure what to expect when I arrive. Maybe he won't even be there yet. Maybe he will be way too late. Or he might have lost his way.  
About 10 minutes later I reach the pub I spent time in yesterday. It didn't particularly have a good name, but they had good beer and good music, at least that's what Matthias said. I stand there, looking around me and checking if I see any noticeable characters in the distance, but I don't see anyone that looks like Mario.   
20 minutes past 6. Mario still didn't show up.  
Another 40 minutes later. Mario still hasn't arrived. I start to get a little disappointed. He could at least have a little decency to send me a text that he couldn't make it. But apparently that is not what guys do. It could all have been some kind of sick pathetic joke.   
Thinking about it, it all went pretty fast. Maybe too fast. I notice some 'famous' soccer player during a game one day and a day later, I accidentally bump into him in a pub and he just tells me we should go out. It was unrealistic in the first place. Besides, I'm just your average American girl. Not one of those notorious supermodels.  
I let myself glide down against the wall and sit down on the cold stone floor. I take out my phone and see if there is any free WiFi around so I can check my messages. Luckily McDonalds on the corner of the street has free WiFi that reaches all the way here and I text Carlie that Mario stood me up and that I'm not sure what to do. I send the same text to Viktoria, as she is a girl and she would probably understand better than Matthias or Andreas. I'm not even considering to text Lars, as I'm pretty sure he doesn't particularly like me. I put my phone down and sigh deeply, burying my face in my hands. I check the bus times online and the next one leaves in an hour. I groan, what to do after your date left you be here in front of a pub?   
Going into the pub was the best idea yet, but at that moment I hear the tune of my cell phone, I didn't bother to check who is calling me and pick up immediately.   
“Hey,” I just say. Whoever is calling me most likely know me.   
“Hey,” I hear a rather familiar voice at the other end of the line, “It's me, Ericka.” I sigh.  
“Ericka, you know, I really don't want to talk with you now,” I say, “Goodbye.” I hang up and stuff my phone back in my bag. The replacement girl. A little story about Ericka. Ericka and I used to be good friends even when I was dating Jared at that time. We used to do things with the three of us. Ericka knew I was going to move to Germany and that I was going to break up with Jared soon, as I didn't see a future together. Ericka hooked up with him on a party just a few days after the break up. As an explanation: she used to be always so interested in him and now was her time to shine. So since that day on, we don't really have contact anymore and I call her the replacement girl. I wonder why she called me, but I don't bother calling back. I stood up and decide that Mario isn't going to show up and that it's time to go.   
Honestly, I should have never thought he would show up. I'm not worth his time and he's not worth mine either. I walk around the corner, the way to the bus stop again and then bump into Mario again. I know it's Mario, because when I when I ended up on top of him, it's the same cologne I smell.  
“Lilly, hi, it was you I was looking for,” Mario said. Awkward...  
“I was looking for the bus stop, actually,” I say as I get myself together and roll of Mario's body. Although, I wouldn't have mind to have lied down on top of him a little longer, if the situation was a little different.  
“Hey, but we were going on a date right?” Mario says when he got up on his feet again.   
“Our date was supposed to happen about an hour ago, I have been standing here for an hour, waiting for you,” I say. I'm a little annoyed, because he apparently doesn't understand that I'm bothered by the fact that he is about an hour too late.   
“I will make it up to you, I promise,” Mario says, he steps forward a little, but I don't want him to touch him, “Please.” I roll my eyes, I'm here now anyways, my bus doesn't go in the next 30 minutes, so if he is extremely boring or annoying, I can easily go away and catch my bus.   
“Just because it's you,” I sigh and decide to walk with him to wherever he was going to take me. For the next, I guess, 2 minutes, it's silent and the only sound are the people and the traffic around us. But then after the 2 minutes he starts talking.   
“So Lilly,” he starts, “American, what are you doing here, in Germany?”  
“Studying,” I say, nodding, “I start after the summer.”  
“What will you be studying?” he asks.   
“I'm going to art school, I got some sort of scholarship or whatever, so I ended up here,” I say, thinking of a question, “You were born in Germany?”  
“I am, not anywhere really close here though, I moved to München for the club, traveling took to long,” he says and then suddenly he pulls me inside of a small restaurant. He starts talking in German and sometimes he smiles at me. He probably reserved a place for two, but we were more than an hour late, so maybe he is using his charm and the fact that he is a well-known football player.   
It's paying off, we get moved to a small table next to the window and I feel way too underdressed for this place. It doesn't look expensive, but not too cheap either. I need to ask my dates next time where they will be taking me so I know what to wear.   
“I feel way too underdressed,” I say to Mario and he grins.   
“You look great,” he says and when I raise my eyebrows, he says: “Really, believe me.”  
“Are you always this romantic with your dates?” I ask him after we get poured in some champagne.   
“No, he says and sips his bubbly cider, “Just with you.”


	7. Chapter 7

The first course was some kind of soup made out of vegetables I wasn't even able to pronounce. I just agreed and let me be surprised, like I like to be surprised. Just this type of restaurant was different. The waiters were wearing suits and people were dressed with expensive jewelry around their necks. You would not guess it from the outside, but I do know that I would never be able to afford this place, if Mario wasn't going to pay half or all of the bill.   
“So, are you enjoying this not-so-blind date?” Mario suddenly asks when I was about to ask him something.   
“It wasn't a rather positive start, but you're trying at least,” I say, smirking at him, as I work in some more soup.   
“I can see that as a compliment,” he says. His accent still stays adorable, it's so cute how he says the 'r' the German way when he is pronouncing words, “how come you don't speak any German with me?” He suddenly asks this, it's like he knows I am thinking about his accent.   
“Because it's just terrible, and I know I have to practice, but it's just...” I pause, “English is easier.”  
“Genau,” he grins and finishes his soup, “But you're going to study in German?”  
“It's partially in English and I did pass the German test beforehand,” I say proud.   
“Interesting,” he asks, “So why in Munich, why not Berlin, like most of the foreigners?” He keeps asking questions and I don't know what to say to half of them, I want to know more about him, but it's like he doesn't want to let me know on the first date.   
“Because I like Munich,” I say, “But enough about me, it's my turn.” He raises his eyebrow and smirks, not sure what he can expect from me.  
“What is...” I say, “your favorite color?”  
“Seriously? I was expecting something way more complicated, maybe something even philosophical,” he says laughing.   
“I could maybe ask you something philosophical if that would please you,” I say.   
“Not particularly educated to answer difficult questions, I'm a footballer, not a professor,” he says and looks right into my eyes. It makes me feel a little warm on the inside, but it makes me rather uncomfortable as well. Suddenly I start thinking about the last time I kissed, which hasn't been in months and I would not mind kissing Mario in front of me, but that would seem rather inappropriate on the first date, however... I try to shake my thoughts away.   
“So what is your favorite color?” I ask again.   
“Eh...I don't know, maybe black?” he says, but he is questioning himself, “Or maybe red.” He thinks this is some kind of joke, but it isn't. I'm pretty serious, I'm just terrible at talking to people on first dates, and I'd rather be the one answering the questions than be the one to ask.   
“Black is a nice color...if it is considered a color,” I say, not sure what else to reply to him. It is quiet for some time, and we quietly – and awkwardly – eat our main course. Neither of us are quiet and don't know what to ask or say, but somehow the presence of him near me feels good.   
And then the silence is broken by the ring of my cell phone. I look at Mario and he looks at me.   
“Is it okay if I take this?” I ask. He nods.   
“Of course, why wouldn't I be okay with it?” Mario asks me, and I don't know why he wouldn't be okay with it. But I do know that some dates really don't like when their date is making a phone call. This is what I know of experience.   
Without being bothered by his presence I look at the screen. Ericka again.   
“What do you want from me, Ericka?” I say, maybe a little too annoyed.   
“It's Jared,” she just says, “He has been in an accident and he is in the hospital under unstable conditions.” I don't know how to feel exactly. He is my ex-boyfriend, but I somehow feel a cloud of sadness hovering over me. “He has been asking about you.” I don't know what to say. I'm quiet and I'm trembling. Jared doesn't deserve this, but he shouldn't be asking about me either. We aren't the best of friends either.  
“What happened?” I say on the verge of tears. Through the water of my eyes I see Mario has stopped eating and he is looking at me. He slowly puts his fork and knife down and is silent. I'm not sure if this is the moment I have to get up and walk outside, but I feel like I might fall down in the middle of the restaurant if I do that. Jared and I have been close, I did tell him everything and I broke up with him, because it wasn't meant to be. But we have been friends for years before that and I still consider him to be a dear friend, even though he probably doesn't see me as one anymore.  
“It is a long story,” Ericka sighs from the other end of the line, “They are still trying to figure it all out and he has been asking about you...”  
“Asking about me?” I ask.   
“Yes, and I think it's best if you come here right now,” she says again. Doesn't she know that I am in Germany? And that coming there wouldn't be as simple? I don't even have the money to pay for a ticket.   
“I'm in Germany, Ericka,” I say, “Plus Jared and I...we haven't talked in quite some time...I will see what I can do.”  
“Thank you, Lillian,” Ericka says, “That would really be appreciated.” The tears are stinging and if I would cry, it would ruin my make up, which isn't the biggest of my concerns, but I'm on a date, in a extremely fancy restaurant, maybe I just want to go home.   
“Thanks for letting me know,” I say when I hang up and I sob silently. Mario is still looking at me and I'm pretty sure he doesn't know what to say to me. My mother would have known how to handle situations like this. I slowly put my phone down on the table and look down. I try to get a little happier again and realize that Jared and I haven't talked in a while an that I shouldn't feel so attached to him.   
“What happened?” Mario asks. His voice is soft and sweet.  
“My friend, ex-boyfriend, he got in an accident and they're not really sure what happened,” I say to him, surprisingly calm. Mario's pupils widen and I'm sure he is just as dumbfounded as I am.   
“I'm sorry, is there any way I could possibly help?” he asks. Yes, he can help me.   
“Could you maybe just take me home?” I ask him.   
“Of course,” he says and he cracks a smile. He takes his coat and gets up. He helps me get up my chair, because I'm still a little confused by this whole situation. We walk silently together to his car that's a few blocks down the road on a parking lot. Mario holds me, lightly, to make sure I'm not going to fall down and he helps me into the car like a gentleman. He keeps himself still while some pop music is quietly playing in the background of the car. He stops in front of my apartment and he looks at me and I look at him. Look, this would have been the perfect timing for a kiss, this would have been the perfect timing for a kiss if my life was a soap show or a romantic swoon movie. But it isn't. It's my life and it's real. People get in accidents and people move to another country.   
“We can do this date again some other time, if you want,” Mario says. I just nod. Of course I want to go out on another date with him, I don't even know if it clicked. I doubt it would be worth it if it doesn't click.   
“Sure, we can try again,” I mumble and open the car, “Thank you.”  
“You're welcome, Lillian,” he says, “I really hope I will see you again.”  
And when I walk inside of my apartment, the first thing I do is open my computer to see if my mother is online and she is. And I call her. I'm glad she picks up and that's when I start to burst into tears.


	8. Chapter 8

Days pass and I haven't heard anything from either Ericka, Jared or Mario. And the last thing surprises me a little, because he seemed to be eager to see me again. I did some googling online and it seems like he is in Dortmund with his friend, Marco Reus. Apparently they are great friends and I haven't heard of that before. But I'm not in Dortmund. He also was spotted with a girl by his side, so that's great for my confidence as well. It could have been his sister or Reus' girlfriend. Mario only has my number and I never asked for his, so I can't contact him. Matthias and his friends have been super supportive of me and practically asked me every day how I was doing and whether I had heard anything about Jared or from Mario. I always had to disappoint them with a negative answer. Viktoria even showed up with another of her girlfriends, Lotte, whose name is rather hard to pronounce as an American, but I'm trying. Lotte is a very pretty girl. She has her hair dyed in all the strangest colors: blue, purple, pink and she told me that her next color would be something green. I wish I would dare to do something with my hair like that. Mine is an ugly shade of dark blonde. It's like a dirty blonde. It's like I rolled in the mud and didn't wash my hair for a few days after. Besides that, it's wavy and medium length. But I wish I would dare to do a new haircut or a new color, but for some reason I don't want to. Viktoria is the opposite of her friend: she dresses nude and has long, very long – probably fake – blonde hair. Which really looks good on her and I do have to admit that I do see her a girl to dye her hair porno-blonde. As in the white-blonde. Which I like to call: porno-blonde. The blonde she has now looks natural and normal and could possibly be real, but I really doubt it. Lotte and Viktoria invited me to go clubbing with them, but I didn't accept the offer and went back to lying down in my bed and being depressed, because that is what I am good in.   
And that's when I get a text message. It's the first in more than a week that is not from either one of my parents. I open the message and read it. 

“When will I see you again?”

I don't have to think to know who this is from and somewhere in my stomach I feel the warmth spreading through my body. I don't know what to reply to him. He wants to see me. I giggle and feel somewhat happier. I should do something. I should surprise him. But I don't know how. And that's when I got a great idea. Like a fantastic idea. At least that's how I think it sounds in my head.  
Quickly I find Jared's phone number and send him a text message like I had done every day this week. It's been more than a week since the date with Mario and the day I heard the news. I could call Ericka and ask him about Jared's situation, but I didn't. I wanted to hear it from himself. My mother told me she heard it was a suicide attempt, but the police officers in my hometown believe there was some sort of deer on the road that he tried to avoid. I talked to Carlie and she hadn't heard of it at all. She bursted out in tears when we were on Skype together. Carlie is extremely emotional and she didn't even know Jared that well. She felt bad for me, but I told her that I'm okay, just feeling a little depressed about it, but I'd grow over it. I have been sending Jared messages asking how he is doing, how did this all happen, please call me when you have time, and more messages like that. But he doesn't seem to answer. I decide to write Ericka to get an update on his situation.   
And for the first time in two days, I get out of bed voluntarily. I take a shower and I'm glad to feel the warm streams of water rolling down my body. The shower is a way to call me down and it's a place where I can peacefully think about everything. Steam is surrounding me and before I know, the bathroom is foggy and I can barely see anymore. I must, of course, admit that I like my showers hot, like really hot. So that doesn't come as a surprise to me. I wash my hair and my body and step out of the shower. I wrap the towel around me and use a smaller one to wrap around my hair. When it is dry again, it will most likely be one messy afro, but I think Mario can deal with that.   
And yes, Mario. I looked at the times the team is training and I think I'm going to burst in. I'm not sure how, but I could either use my charm or just say that Mario knows me. Maybe Viktoria can get me in somehow, but I don't really want to ask her. I wonder if the trainings are just open to watch. I could always tell them that I'm working on my college application and show them some drawings I made during the game or the ones I made in America. No, I have definitely not worked this plan out yet, but Mario wants to see me and I must admit that I would not mind seeing him again either.   
My phone starts beeping. It's a text message from Ericka. I sigh, maybe because I don't really want to know. I open the message. I sigh with relief when I read that Jared is doing much better. He is still asking about me, though.   
There I am, sitting in the Bayern München stadium. I'm not sure how I have done it, but I managed to get in somehow. The security didn't speak English and they must have understood something different than I was saying, but it was working. And now I'm sitting, really close to the field and I see some other people in the distance that are also enjoying the sight. I made some drawings and I tried spotting Mario, but I couldn't find him, there were too many players on the field.   
I got caught up in drawing and I really thought it was starting to look great when I felt someone sitting besides me.   
“Lilly, you didn't tell me I would see you that soon,” he said. A smile forms on my face.   
“I didn't, I wanted to surprise you,” I say and I looked at the field where they are still training excessively, “Shouldn't you go back to them?”  
“I probably should, but I'm afraid I will lose you again,” he says.   
“You never lost me in the first place,” I say. The coach is looking for Mario and he finds him sitting next to me and yells something at him in German and I giggle, “You should really go back.”  
“If I go, will you go out with me after the training?” he asks and I roll my eyes. I had other plans after the this training, I would go home and binge-watch a randomly selected TV-show.   
“Only if you go back right now,” I say and I look at him sprinting towards the field again, he looks back once or twice, I don't notice, because I'm back to drawing him. I look at him and he looks at me and we smile at each other and I blush. I guess he notices because he makes some signs and that makes me blush even more. He has more eye for me than for the training because he is constantly glaring at me. I think it's funny, but the coach doesn't think so. He scolds Mario for not paying so much attention and that he should do better next time. It's when they go to the showers, that I leave my seat and sign my name under my drawing. I pick up my bag and walk outside, where I will wait for Mario, if he doesn't show up that late. I know it could possibly take some time, because after all, he probably has to undress, shower, get dressed again and he will talk with his team mates.   
I sit outside on a bench for about 20 minutes when I see him walking outside. I smile at him and he just winks at me.   
“I had to go through a bunch of people wanting to get autographs and pictures before I could finally go to you,” he says and sighs and when he takes place next to me on the stone floor, “I didn't even know where you were going to wait for me. I thought you'd stay inside.”  
“Poor you,” I joke, “Be glad that I haven't asked for one yet.” It's true that I hadn't told him that I went outside, but I figured he would find out. “I didn't know there would be so many people drooling over you, otherwise I would've waited inside.”  
“I'd feel privileged to sign something of yours,” Mario says.   
“Too bad I don't own a Götze jersey,” I say, “I would get it signed by you.”  
“Do you even know how football works?” Mario asks. I know how American football works, but I don't know how soccer works. Maybe a little bit, I know that you have to score and that you can't touch the ball with your hands and all, but all the rules...I have no clue.  
“If you mean American football by football, then yes,” I say proud. It took me forever to learn the rules of American football and Jared and some of his friends tried explaining it to me over and over again.   
“Seriously Lilly,” Mario says laughing, “So you flirt excessively with a German football player and you don't even know how football works?” He rests his head in his palms. “Please remind me to teach you the basics if this thing is going to work out.” I blush. He called what we have a thing. It was nothing to me, the first date was a disaster and the second date, well that started off interesting and better than the first.  
“I will try to remind you,” I say, “But I'm a really bad student, speaking of which, I should probably go practice my German instead of going on a date with you.”  
“Or we go on a date and talk German the entire time, which would be the same as to study German, richtig?” Mario says as if he knows better.   
“Right, yes,” I say, “I guess we should do that.” I try to speak German, but honestly the 'ch' sound and actually all the sounds with the umlaut are a little difficult for me.   
“Your accent is adorable,” he says and I smile, “What do you want to do?”  
“My plans for today consisted of watching movies and TV-shows and ordering a pizza, so if you have a better idea...” I question him.   
“That sounds perfect to me,” he gets up and extends his hand to help me on my feet again. His hand is soft and sweaty and when I'm up on my feet I don't let go of his hand. He doesn't seem to mind and together we walk to his car.


	9. Chapter 9

I am just saying, if a guy wants to cuddle under blankets, watch movies and order pizza with you, he's probably a keeper. I was embarrassed to take Mario to my apartment, because I was sure he was used to having a huge place and expensive furniture, while I bought everything secondhand.   
“It's probably not like you are used to, so I'm sorry in advance,” I say as I open the door to my little tiny apartment. Let me explain you what my apartment looks like. It's literally a bed in the middle of the living room with a TV and a window. I have a tiny kitchen and a tiny bathroom and that's all. It's the best I could get for the money I have and honestly, I don't need more. I am alone and I don't have a ton of friends either.  
“No, Lilly, it looks great,” he says and he takes off his shoes and puts them next to the door. Immediately he takes a sprint to the bed and jumps on it inviting me to come sit down next to him. Awkward.   
“Eh. Do you want something to drink, I could put up some hot water for tea or something,” I ask. I have never had this kind of date. It is always going to a restaurant, the cinema, bowling, I even went to McDonalds for a date once. Oh, and I had to pay myself, which I usually don't mind, but in this case it was kind of odd. It was, let's just say, a very interesting date.   
“Tea sounds great,” Mario answers and he looks at me, he looks at the way I walk, the way I talk, the way I move. I feel very uncomfortable, “So how does your TV exactly work?” He asks this with a DVD in his hands that he took from my not so huge collection on my shelves. I had some more DVD's, but they were all still in the unopened boxes that I, at some point, should open.  
“Turn it on with the button and shove the DVD inside of there and it should sort of automatically play,” I say as I put the kettle on the stove. Oh, how old fashioned I am. Mario is wrestling with the TV and I'm making two cups of tea and I'm actually enjoying myself. It's not really a date, but to me it's perfect. I take the two mugs towards the table and carefully place them on there before sitting next to Mario. I, obviously, keep a reasonable distance between us and lean back against the wall. This is one of those moments where you need a couch, but you don't actually own one.  
“What movie did you actually put in?” I ask when the logo of the movie company pops up.   
“UP,” Mario says, “And we put it in German language selection.”  
“UP makes me cry every time, I don't want to cry near you,” I say blushing.   
“Why not?” Mario grins, “I could always comfort you until you stop crying.” I rest my head in my hands. That was definitely a romantic come back, but not one that I was looking for to hear. It still felt a little strange to go hug a guy whose favorite color was the only thing I knew about him. Black isn't even a color.   
“I want to get to know you,” I suddenly say and Mario looks at me as if I come from another planet.   
“We are getting to know each other right now, aren't we?” he asks me.   
“I mean, really getting to know each other,” I ask, “I only know your favorite color and the fact that you play soccer and I don't know how soccer works.”   
“Yeah, knowing my favorite color is definitely an important part,” Mario laughs, “What else do you want to know?”  
“I want to know everything about you,” I admit.   
“Everything?” Mario repeats.  
“Yes, everything,” I confirm.   
“Hmm, where to begin,” Mario thinks, “I'm Mario and I'm 22 years old, I live in München right now, wasn't born anywhere near here though. Played with Dortmund before, my best friend Marco still plays there, so I go there occasionally by train. My house is probably 4 times as big as yours and I don't live too far away from you, so if you wanna come over, you could just give me a call...” I laugh, “Your turn.”  
“I'm terrible at introducing myself, this is like the first day at school where you have to tell your hobbies and all,” I say to change the subject. Mario groans.   
“I remember that, horrible, but really don't try changing the subject, it's your turn,” Mario says and playfully touches my shoulder.   
“Eh...You know I'm Lillian and I'm 19, and I have lived in a small town in Maine all my life. Very exciting. I worked for a summer to save up for this trip and now I ended up here,” I say, unsure what else he wants to know.   
“I'm glad you ended up here,” Mario says.   
“Stop flirting with me, it's making me feel uncomfortable,” I say. Mario moves a little bit closer to me.   
“Still uncomfortable?” He asks when his leg is touching mine and his face is close to my face and I can almost feel his breath touch my skin. His hand was now caressing my hand and I pulled away and moved a little bit away from him.   
“A bit yes,” I say and I try to focus on the movie that was still running, that had been running for the past 10 minutes. But believe me, it's hard to focus when there is a very, very hot guy next to you on a bed that you're using a couch.   
The movie is playing and I feel like Mario isn't watching, but instead looking at me, and every time I glare from the corner of my eyes, he is looking at me. And then I crack an awkward smile and he smiles back at me.   
“Why are you looking at me, you were the one that wanted to watch this movie,” I say.   
“I am watching the movie,” he says as he pulls the blanket up to his chin. I had completely ignored the blanket, because I was afraid of what would happen if I would get closer to him. I do want to kiss him, but I'm not sure if I want to kiss him now.  
“Do you believe in love at first sight?” he asks me and then I look at him. Really look at him.   
“I don't think I do,” I answer. He smiles and nods.   
“I don't think I do either,” he says and he holds up the blanket, “Come under the blanket with me.” We both look at each other and then burst out in laughter, “I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that.”  
“I don't believe you,” I say and dare to come a little closer to him. His body language is inviting and go back to the movie. He wraps his arm around my back and pulls me a little closer. It's like cuddling, but we aren't together – yet. I look up at him, and he is looking at the movie, not at me this time. I pull my legs up and I feel him switching positions too.   
It wouldn't surprise you if I said that I can barely concentrate on the movie and that I would rather kiss Mario's soft lips... The movie comes to an end and I can't say that I have enjoyed the movie this time.   
“Should we order pizza?” Mario asks, “That was your plan right?”  
“Would have been my plan, if you weren't here,” I say, “I'd rather do other things instead.” He raises his eyebrow, not sure if he understood me right. “I didn't mean it like that, I guess.”  
“Maybe you did,” he says and cups my face. Mario's face moves closer to mine and I feel my heart beating really fast. His thumb starts to move up and down and I look into his eyes. I think we both feel this connection, this attraction that is pulling us even closer. I feel his breath on my lips and I really think my heart skips a beat.   
“Yeah, maybe I did,” I whisper and then he presses his lips against mine, I respond immediately, surprising myself. The caress of his lips are softer than I had ever expected. I pull away and I smile. I rest my head on his shoulder and sigh.   
“Can I kiss you again?” he asks a minute later. And that's when we lock lips again.


	10. Chapter 10

It was late by the time Mario left. Don't get me wrong, nothing happened. But it really was late. We actually did order pizza and we made out some more. And watched another movie and we cuddled. But still nothing official. He did not ask me to be his girlfriend, I did not ask him to be my boyfriend. We didn't even talk about that yet. I don't know if it would come, I don't even know if Mario is the type to have a girlfriend. Maybe he is more of a flirt around and have sex with everyone-type of guy. But I doubt that. Mario is genuine and he seems like he is really serious about love and relationships. Mario promised he'd call me when he woke up in the morning. It's June, and almost July and the sun is shining bright and it surprises me that there hasn't been too many days of rain in Germany yet. I have spend here almost an entire month or so and it has only rained for a few days. But it's 2 in the afternoon and Mario still hasn't called me. I'm not obsessive about the calling thing, but I think if you make promises you have to stay true to them.  
An hour later, the phone finally rings and I pick up, nervous to hear his voice again, “Mario?”  
“Lillian, hey, I'm sorry for not calling sooner, but I have a big problem,” Mario says. I sit down, not sure what to expect this problem to be, “I should have told you much sooner, but you know that the World Cup is coming up next month, right?” I do vaguely remember reading something about it, yes, but Mario never mentioned it in the talks we had. Not even last night.   
“I do, yes, have you been selected?” I ask him, not sure how this could be such a major problem.   
“I have, but that was weeks before I met you and we are leaving tonight and I will be gone for some time and,” Mario paused, “I don't know when I will see you again.” You know the feeling that you've just poured your heart out to someone and gave them your everything and opened up to them and then the day after they just rip your heart out like it was nothing. For some reason, tears are starting to form in the corner of my eyes and this hasn't been the first time this happened near Mario. The guy has some kind of ability to make girls cry apparently.   
“Oh,” is all I can say, “It would have been better if you mentioned that a little sooner.”  
“I know and I'm sorry for that,” Mario says and I hear him sigh at the other end of the line.   
“Did it all mean nothing to you?” I ask him, “Are you one of the guys that just goes around getting a girl to have sex with him and then break her heart?” I start to get a little frustrated and annoyed and I don't know what to do.  
“No, I just want you to come with me,” he says. I'm not sure if I heard that correctly.  
“You want me to come with you?” I ask.   
“Yes, not immediately, but yes, I want you to come with me, I want you to be there when I play,” Mario says without taking time to breathe, “I want you.” The butterflies in my stomach start fluttering again and I am in awe. Unsure what to answer.   
“I don't know if that's really a good idea,” I sigh, “We aren't dating in the first place.”  
“Erik is taking one of his best friends as support,” he says in defense.   
“Are you comparing me to a best friend?” I ask, laughing.  
“No, of course not, Lilly,” Mario says, “I'll call you again later, okay? I have to continue packing.” I sigh. It's one of those deep sighs, because I just was enjoying my time with Mario so much, that I actually feel rather bad that he has to leave.  
“I could come help you if you want?” I offer, not sure he wants to have me near in the first place. I'm still sad that he didn't tell me sooner. I don't follow the news around soccer, how would I know that he was gonna leave to Brazil for a month, if Germany reached the finals at least.   
“You can, but I'm not in a fun mood,” he says.   
“Neither am I,” I answer him.   
“Yeah, I have to be apart from the person I am slowly getting feelings for,” Mario says.   
“I get that feeling,” I say and I'm blushing and he is not even near me, “I'm on my way, text me the address.”  
“I will,” Mario says and I'm pretty sure he sounds happy. Maybe happy because he gets to spend some more time with me or he just needs a hand with all the things he has to pack. I wait for Mario's text message and it soon arrives after I get dressed. I put on some flats and put my hair in a messy braid and walk towards the bus stop. I should really buy a car when I get some money. When I'm actually able to get a job in Germany. I'm here with a student-visa and so it's not allowed to go work here. So great. No car for me. The bus is nice though, it's convenient and you don't have to drive. Most bus drivers are kind too and now that I know how to communicate with them, just a little bit (I can at least ask them how they are doing). Mario lives on the other side of München, because I checked it online. I might have googled in what kind of house he lives and I must say that I am impressed. I was expecting some kind of villa, but this looks reasonable. It looks like a normal house.  
By the time I arrive at Mario's place, I'm not sure how to react when I arrive. Should I kiss him? Hug him? Extend a hand? Just say hi? What are we together? He wants me to come with him to Brazil, but does that mean I am somehow special to him? I stand in front of his door and take a deep breath. I ring the bell and Mario has one of those bells that makes a nice tune and I think it fits him. It's adorable, just like he is.   
The door opens and I see Mario with a big smile on his face. He is dressed in sweatpants and an oversized T-shirt, but damn, does he look attractive?   
“I'm sorry I look so bad today,” Mario says, if only he could read my mind that I was thinking the exact opposite. I chuckle, “What is so funny?”  
“Nothing, you say you look bad and I think you look very attractive,” I blurt out. Mario smirks at me and pulls me inside the house. He closes the door behind us and then pulls me closer to his body. I feel his muscles and I'm surprised when he kisses me. I pull away and he looks at me.  
“What did I do wrong?” he asks.   
“Nothing, I mean, what are we doing? We barely know each other for a little more than a week. We have gone on about 2 dates, which of the second wasn't even a real date and now you're going to Brazil and you are asking me to join you,” I say, “It's strange, pathetic and it doesn't feel right.”  
“To me it feels right,” Mario says, “I feel butterflies every time I'm near you and you make me feel happy, even though I don't know you that well.” We still stand in the hallway by then and I just don't know what to day because he makes me feel the same way.   
“It goes all too fast,” I say, “Jared is apparently still in the hospital and because I live here in Germany, people don't update me on one of my best friend's health.”  
“That I can't help,” Mario says, trying to wrap an arm around me, but I won't let him, “Look, Lilly, if it all goes too fast for you, I'm willing to wait. Heck, I'd wait a year if I'd have to, but I can't change the fact that I'm going to Brazil.”  
“I know,” I say, “Unless you break a leg or something.” Mario doesn't seem amused and then I remember the fall Marco Reus made that made him unable to go.   
“Right, but unless you push me off the stairs, I doubt that will happen,” Mario says.  
“I won't, believe me,” I say.   
“I just want you to be my girlfriend and I want you to come to Brazil with me, because with you, I feel way better than without you,” Mario says as he brushes past me to lead the way into the living room. Clothes have been scattered on the floor, in neat piles, but they're still on the floor and Mario has all different clutter on the table, I'm pretty sure he can't really decide what to take and what not.  
“This is not some kind of instalove, real life doesn't work like that,” I say, “Mario, I like you, but I'm not in love with you. And I'm not saying that could never happen, because if we go on like this it will happen, but I just don't want to ruin what we already have.” I really like being around Mario, but I don't even know about his parents, his brothers or sisters, if he even has them. It's not that important, but it are the small details, it kind of are the things you want to know before you get involved with someone. “Plus, I don't really have the money at the moment to pay for a trip to Brazil.”  
“I'd obviously pay for you, you'd be my guest, but that's not of importance,” Mario says as he stuffs another pile of clothing into the huge suitcase that's also on the floor, “Just come with me, as a friend, not as my girlfriend, there will be time to date in Brazil, if that's what you want. We can talk about everything if that's what you're looking for.” I shrug, I'm not sure what to tell him, I'm torn between my heart and my brain. What is the best I could do. Go with him, as a friend, or as a possible girlfriend. Or stay home and wait for him to return. I don't know whether to listen to my heart or my brain.


	11. Chapter 11

“I will miss you being around,” Mario says when we both stand at the airport. There were a couple of other familiar faces, but the only one I really cared about is Mario. I helped him the entire afternoon picking clothing. He couldn't decide what would look best on him and I made him take off his shirt in front of me. He didn't seem to mind, but then he noticed that I made him do that on purpose. After that he somewhat seemed to enjoy it even more, I just giggled and enjoyed his fashion show. I have little sense of style so I told him what I thought and he usually did go for my opinion. He had stuffed his bag and then looked at me. He had asked me whether I would want to take him to the airport, because otherwise he had to ask his parents, whom he had already said goodbye to. They would come to Brazil a week later, when the first game of Germany would be played. And I still didn't know what exactly I should do. But I think I know now that I'm standing at the airport with him, surrounded by all these random strangers that I don't know.   
“I know, but I'll be around, you know,” I say, “It's not like you'll be gone forever.” He smiles and pulls me in for a hug. And I hug him back, tightly. I would really miss his company too. He's a great guy, a guy that I am grateful for meeting. I'm glad that I got to know him partially and that I'm still getting to know him. Paparazzi is flashing pictures and I'm not sure if I want to be the center of attention and whether Mario wants me to be known as his secret-lover or whatever. But he doesn't seem to care, because when he lets go, he presses a kiss on my forehead and it makes me feel all gooey from the inside. It makes me feel like I would melt down in a puddle of Lilly. And someone would need to mop me up, because I won't be able to function anymore. Some shouting from some people and everyone is saying goodbye to the players. I sigh and let Mario separate from me. He takes my hand and kisses it.   
“I'll dedicate my goals to you,” he says and slowly lets go of my hand. Sadness is flooding over me and just as he wants to let go of my hand, I pull him back towards me and I kiss him. And I don't care about the people around me. I kiss him and wrap my hands around him. I let go when I hear shouts from the other people. Mario has to go.   
“I'm sorry, I just couldn't let you go without kissing you,” I say, remembering what I said earlier the day. It's maybe wrong, but why should I care about it. I don't want to lose this great person that seems genuine about me. Mario smiles and gives me a quick kiss on my mouth.   
“You're great,” Mario says, “I'll text you as soon as I can, okay?” I nod and then it's time to let him go. I know I shouldn't, but I feel really empty and sad. I watch the team leave and Mario looks back at me and gives me a quick air kiss, it makes me blush and when they're out of sight I walk back to Mario's car. Let me just mention that his car is super expensive and I'm scared I'll scratch it. I drive it back to Mario's home and I find the bus back to my own apartment.   
I text a bit to Matthias and Viktoria telling them that Mario is now on his way to Brazil. And then I text Andreas, who enthusiastically texts me back that we should hang out alone some time and yes, I even text Lars, but I don't expect an answer from him back. The bus is crowded and I wonder why actually, but I don't bother.   
I still feel weird in a country where I don't completely speak the language. Talking to Mario in German does help, of course it helps, but it's not really my favorite thing to do. I'm afraid of making mistakes, but it's part of the progress. The bus stops and I get out and walk home. I mumble a song and I try not to think about Mario too much. My phone buzzes and I fish it out of my pocket, that is actually way to small for my phone. Honestly, the companies that make jeans should consider making the pockets in the female jeans also big and not like the fake pockets, because they're practically useless. It's a text from Lars. He's asking me whether I'm up for going to the cinema later. I don't know, but I find myself texting back that I would love to join him later tonight.   
Little did I know is that all the movies in the German cinemas are dubbed into the German language, so I had to keep my mind to the movie. Lars is very kind, he bought me popcorn and something to drink and it almost made me feel like this was a date. We went to some kind of romantic comedy, which is one of my favorite genres, but it surprised me that we weren't going to go to a horror movie, which was more Lars' style (at least that's what I assumed).  
We are now 30 minutes into the movie and there is this really romantic scene that makes me swoon completely. And I glare over besides me, to Lars, who apparently is enjoying this all too and I think it's endearing if guys go into a movie like Lars. I'm trying to concentrate on the movie, but I fish my phone out of my pocket to see if Mario has messaged me yet. He hasn't. It's logical, I mean the flight does take quite some time, but I wished I knew he was safe. I sip my cola and take another handful of popcorn, I rest my hand on the seat and then I feel a cold hand touching mine. My heart stands still and I peek at my hand. It's Lars' hand. I don't know what he is trying to do, so I pull my hand away. I feel him looking at me, but I don't dare looking at him.   
I continue watching the movie at a distance of Lars, because I'm not sure if it was coincidental or on purpose. He might have seen this as a date. He didn't say much and he didn't really know that I was currently in something with Mario either, so he might have gotten the wrong idea of it all. I did text him and we texted each other like friends, at least that's what I thought. But he might have thought of more. I wish he would just say something. The movie ends and the credits roll over the screen. The light switches off and now I have to get away here without hurting Lars' feelings. Because I only see him as a friend and never really thought of it otherwise. I thought he didn't like me, but for some reason, it all comes together. He must have liked me. As in like like me. And that's why he always kept quiet on the background.   
“Thanks for tonight,” I say as we stand by his car. He decided to wait for me until I got in the bus. I insisted it would be no problem, but he said he didn't mind.   
“Yeah...eh...we could do it again sometime,” Lars says and he looks at me.   
“We should yeah, but then not a movie, because it took me some time to understand it,” I say laughing, “Too German for me.” He laughs with me and it feels all awkward. It's like the tension between me and Mario, but different.   
“Then we don't go to a movie, we could always go get something to eat or something, I guess,” Lars says and he combs his hands through his hair. I'm not sure if that's meant as romantic or not, but it flatters me somehow.   
“Sounds good, we should hang out some more, you're a cool guy,” I say, “We could become good friends.” I purposely said that to see how he would react, but he didn't show a sign of disappointment.   
“Totally,” he says enthusiastically, “I'll text you later, I think your bus is coming.” He points in the distance and I nod.   
“Thanks again,” I say, “We'll talk later.” I get in the bus and pay for a ticket and sit down. I'm still trying to get it all together. I have no idea how to feel now. I think it's best that I just go to sleep and wait for the new day.


	12. Chapter 12

My phone beeps, I sprint towards the bed from the kitchen where I am making pancakes for breakfast and open the text message. My heart skips a beat when I see that it's from Mario. I'm sure it's just him saying that he has arrived safely in Brazil. According to my calculations he should've arrived while I was asleep, but I'm pretty sure he just forgot to text me, or something. I swipe the screen to open the text messages and my eyes scan the screen as I read the few words he texted me. 

“I arrived safely. In the hotel now. I wish you were here.”

I grin as I read his words and I take my phone back to the counter in the kitchen. I google, while baking pancakes, when the first game of Germany will be played. I just want to surprise Mario by coming to him in Brazil. I don't want him to know it beforehand. Yet I'm not sure how to do so. He did give me the information if I did decide to go. He told me I should let him know so he'll come to the airport. He would probably also pick up his parents and siblings so I didn't bother to let him know that I was coming to Brazil. Last night, when I wasn't able to sleep, I had already started packing up some things. Picked sets of clothing that I liked and shoes that I thought would be handy to take with me. I googled the temperatures in Brazil and noticed that it is way to hot there, so I didn't really pack any super thick clothing.   
Before I know I am texting Mario back, something to make him think that I am not going to Brazil to support him and his team. 

“Poor you. Another month and you'll be back here. But please, do come back World Champions, will you?”

I am racing through the apartment to find the right stuff to put into my suitcase. Mario should be glad I helped him pack, he isn't here to help me pick clothing. I had called the number Mario gave me to inform them that I was definitely going and I would most likely sit with all the families and the real girlfriends and I probably felt really out of place. But they seem to be okay with it and they said that Mario had let them know that there would be a chance that I would come too. I smile as everything is arranged for me. But the downside is of this entire journey is: we would be leaving in 2 days. I am not even done yet.  
“So you're really going to Brazil for a guy?” Viktoria says, with Lotte sitting next to me, a few hours later. They just burst into my apartment again and I told them the full story.  
“Yeah, I think I am yes,” I say when I realize how stupid it sounds.   
“I think it's romantic,” Lotte says while she is swooning over a picture I showed of Mario. She didn't even know who he was, so we googled him and found some really cute pictures.   
“I'm actually going as just a friend you know, not as anything romantic,” I say to Lotte and she looks at me, stunned.   
“So you are not going out with this super hot, rich football player who is totally into you?” she asks. I laugh and sit down next to them.   
“No, I'm not going out with him,” I say, “At the moment.”  
“So he is single?” Lotte asks.   
“As far as I know, he is single, practically,” I answer.   
“Can I come with you to Brazil?” Lotte asks, whipping her now-blue hair back. Viktoria and I burst out in laughter.   
“Of course not, you are practically dating...what is that guy's name again...Leonard or whatever his name is,” Viktoria says and playfully nudges her in her side.   
“Leonard, Dennis and also that guy from Spain, Fernando,” Lotte says and she gives me my phone back. She had been staring at pictures of Mario for quite some time now and I click the pictures away. I walk to the kitchen and offer them some pancakes that I left over from breakfast and they eat them. All. Super quickly. I'm surprised. I did assume both of them (really skinny girls) barely ate and especially don't eat anything greasy like American pancakes with maple syrup. But they do. We ended up discussing Lotte's love life and I'm glad they left the fact alone that I would be going to Brazil.   
It is the morning of my trip to Brazil. Mario doesn't know anything yet, at least that's what I think and he still thinks we are going to Skype tonight, my time. Timezones are really confusing, I wish all of the world somehow had the same time. Lars and Andreas picked me up at my apartment and took me to the airport of Düsseldorf hours away. The trip to the airport was tiring and relatively boring. Andreas listens to music that I can't relate to. Some sort of hip hop and rap, while I prefer listening to rock and pop. I slept a bit on the backseat of the car, at least that's what they tell me. Because now, Andreas, Lars and I are waiting in at the airport until we can find some familiar faces. I don't know exactly whom I had contact with, but it was a male, probably mid-thirties and he said he would let me know where he would be. So I'm either waiting for a call or a text or something. Meanwhile, we spend our time at the Starbucks of the airport and I drink a nice latte. Beep beep. Both Andreas and Lars shoot up from their conversation about the barista that works at Starbucks.   
“What does it say?” Andreas asks. I swipe so the message pops up and I read that I have to be at some place (I honestly have no idea what or where it is) in about 20 minutes.   
“So, I suppose we have to go find this,” I say as I show both the guys the screen of my cell phone. They get up and Andreas takes a last look at the cute barista and I pull him with me to find either a map or a person that knows this place. We run around the place, unsure where exactly to go and Andreas is asking a woman at the reception to see whether she knows and Lars is trying to find it on his own. And what am I doing?   
Exactly. I'm texting with Mario. We talk about everything and I just want to tell him what's happening and that I am going to Brazil. But I can't tell him yet. He does say that he is excited to see his parents and that they've been training really hard to win the first few games. And he reminds me that we should play football together sometime.   
“Lillian! Come on, we only have five minutes to get to the gates,” I hear Andreas yell and I wake up from my thoughts. I throw my phone in my bag and pull my suitcase behind me, following Andreas and Lars who probably figured out where it is.  
Almost out of breath, I arrive at a group of people who seemed to be going to Brazil, seeing the huge suitcases. One of them is now looking at me, and walks up to me. Yes, it's a man in, I guess, his mid-thirties.   
“Lillian? Lillian Hathaway?” he asks.   
“That's me,” I say, in German. I have been speaking German a lot and I hope it's improving.   
“Ah great, yes, you're the last one, we can board the plane soon,” he says, like he is the traveling guide of the group. I don't know who exactly in the group are Mario's family, but I try to spot people that have the same faces, but that's hard. I wonder if they put me together with them on the train. You know, some kind of bonding. I hope not. I wouldn't know what to say. I say goodbye to the guys and look at Lars once again before I leave. He seems a little sad that I'm leaving. I still think he fancies me. I promise that I'll be texting them, like I promised Viktoria and Matthias. I follow the group of people into the plane, heart beating loudly in my chest.


	13. Chapter 13

Okay, to be honest, planes have never been my thing. When I moved to Germany, I had to do this flight for more than 16 hours and it was horrible. I'm not even exaggerating. It was terrible. When the plane starts moving, I already feel like puking. When it's just flying in the air, I'm pretty okay, but then when the turbulence part is coming. Don't even get me started on that. Thinking about it makes me puke. So I'm sitting in the plane and I have the entire row to my own. I don't dare sitting with the window, because I'm scared seeing the heights will make my nausea even worse.   
“Would you like a bottle of water?” I am asked when the plane is at the highest point. I click off my seatbelt and I'm finally feeling a little less claustrophobic, even though I won't definitely be able to leave this machine, obviously. I shake my head and the woman walks to the next row of people, chatting or watching movies on the screens in the chairs. This private plane is extremely fancy and I did not know that they would fly out family of the players in these planes as well. I feel like I shouldn't be here, but Mario had invited me. And his family is somewhere here as well. I told Mario is was going to hang out with my friends, so that he wouldn't wonder why I wasn't texting him anymore. Besides, my monthly bill was going to be high with all that texting to Brazil. Luckily we used WhatsApp too when both of us had internet. The last thing Mario said was that he would be preparing to go to the airport and the dinner with the team and the families after. I couldn't mention that I actually didn't really feel like a dinner with more than 75 people, because that would ruin the surprise. It helped that he had mentioned it, so I could pack a nice dress last minute. I take a book from my purse and start reading. It's an English book, obviously. I haven't gotten that good in German yet that I'm actually able to read long pieces of texts without getting a headache of all the umlauts.   
The book isn't interesting enough and I hear some snoring at the back of the plane. I turn around and there are some little kids, which could either be siblings or children. I wonder if they don't have to be at school or maybe they are excused from school. Maybe they fly back and forth every week. I don't know. I'm not really in the mood to talk anyways. One of the flight attendants comes again and ask if she could offer me something to drink. I ask for a soda this time and smile lightly at her. I'm tired, it's getting later, or earlier. It depends how you look at it. Practically we're going back in time, but it doesn't feel like that.  
I open my eyes and immediately the bright lights of the plane make me tear up a little bit. I fell asleep. I blink a couple of times and try to realize where I am. With my book still in my hands, I look around me. Most of the people were still asleep, but some were awake and whispering. I looked on the screen to see how many more hours still to go. Just 2 hours left. That means I slept really, really long. I never sleep on planes and I can't sleep when I'm nervous. I close my eyes again and I hear my stomach roar. I hope I would be able to eat something soon, because I see some plates in front of some people and some are still eating. So I hope I would be able to 'order' something or however this works in this plane. It feels like first class, yet I have never travelled first class.   
Not sure what to do the last few hours in the plane and while nothing is offered to me, I am practically starving. I fish my phone out of my bag and listen to some music instead, because I don't know what else I should be doing instead. Songs I am not really in the mood for, I skip and I listen to the few songs I am in the mood for. I hope we land soon and then I hope I get to see Mario, because honestly, I really miss his hugs.  
And there we are. The group of people, family, friends, lovers, stand there, walking out of the plane. I'm pretty sure my heart is not beating anymore and I am not breathing. I don't know what Mario will say or do when he sees me. He isn't expecting me, he must be waiting for his family instead of me. I sigh and I pull my suitcase behind me. I realize that I'm actually in Brazil, a place where I have always wanted to go to, but never got the chance to. And even when things would not work out with Mario, I always had the chance to see the country, but this didn't help to relax me.   
The first real relationship I had, was with Jared. And I broke up because I didn't feel it anymore. The first few months were romantic and cute, but we were in love, at least, I was in love. And when being in love changed into loving him, I changed too. I didn't feel the butterflies anymore, and I thought that didn't belong. We did last quite some time. Jared is a great guy, but he deserves someone that can love him and not feel like breaking up because she doesn't feel the butterflies anymore. So I'm scared. Of relationships. Of love. I mean, I' m 19 now. At some point in my life I have to be able to feel something, right?   
In other news, it was my turn to end up on solid ground after hours and hours of being in the air. And I got a little dizzy of the thought and tried to get it together. I was one of the lasts, there was an elderly couple, presumably one's parents, behind me and then it was me. I tried to look over the group of people to see if I could find Mario, but I couldn't. I was too small or he was too small (or both of us were just small).   
I step forward, my suitcase still rolling behind me, the group of people spreads out and there I am in the middle of everything. Everyone is with their family and I'm alone. Where is Mario? He must be here right? He said he'd get ready to pick up his parents. Look, if I had known who his parents and siblings were, I would've followed them somehow.  
“Lilly!” I hear someone yell and I look up to see where it's coming from. I had lowered my head to see if I had any text messages of Mario that he wouldn't be here, but I didn't. I gaze around and that's when I see him. My face forms into a smile, a permanent smile, at least for the first few days. He looks astonished and he walks up to me with his hands in the air, asking me if I'm really here. I nod to his question.   
“You're really here?” he asks again. I nod once again. Still a little too dizzy to properly speak, “Why didn't you tell me you were coming?” I swallow.   
“Just wanted to surprise you,” I say, waiting for his response, “Aren't you happy to see me?”   
“I am really, really happy to see you,” he says and he hugs me tight and this is the moment where I lost myself a little bit. I hadn't eaten in hours, and I was hungry and I started to shake on my legs. I held tight to Mario, “Thank you.”  
“For what?” I ask.   
“For giving me a chance,” Mario says. I smile even wider. He's right, I had given him a chance, “Do I have your permission to kiss you now?” He asks this as he cups my face and I feel people staring at me and somehow it makes me feel a little uncomfortable, but I wave that thought gone. I shouldn't. I nod at him and let him press his lips onto mine. This kiss was soft, passionate even. It wasn't like the kiss we shared when I said goodbye to him. It was different. I had let him kiss me and my arms were wrapped around his neck, tugging his hair lightly. He let go and feathers kisses on my forehead. I giggled and he caressed my cheek.  
“People are going to think that we're a couple,” I whisper.  
“Aren't we?” Mario whispers back, he moves a stroke of hair behind my ear and kisses my forehead once again. It's like we are the only two people at the airport. No one is there. No one is noticing us, it's just Mario and it's me.  
I know it might seem as if I'm in love with him. But I guess I'm not. But I'm not excluding the possibility at all. Mario likes me. I like him. We kissed. Not just once, but more often. I am in Brazil for him. Not for the world cup, but just for Mario. And I was about to meet his family. And we aren't even a couple, even though Mario might see it this way already.   
“Come on,” Mario says as he takes my hand and move pass some people that are hugging each other and talking about their trips, “You must meet my brother and parents, they'll love you.”   
“I doubt that,” I say, insecurity taking over again. I'm sweating and I'm unsteady. Walking is hard now. I'm starving and I just saw Mario back and somehow I'm excited to see a new country. We walk towards 3 people that have been, most likely, staring at us for the past few minutes and this makes me fairly uncomfortable.  
“Lillian, isn't it?” Mario's father extends his hand as he talks to me. I take his hand and nod, still smiling widely, “Nice to meet you, Mario has talked a lot about you.” I glare over at Mario and chuckle. He talked about me with his parents?  
“Yes, Lillian Hathaway, but you can call me Lilly,” I say as I introduce myself to his parents in, probably terrible, German. They seem to understand me, which is what I'm going for. I just hope we would go get dinner soon. I squeeze Mario's hand as we walk outside, where the sun is burning on my bare skin. I close my eyes, trying to adjust to the bright sunlight. Brazil looked beautiful and I have only been here for less than 30 minutes.   
“You're coming with me,” Mario says as he gets his mother, father and brothers in a taxi. Mario and I wait until they're out of sight and most of his teammates are all gone, there are just another few taxi's waiting to leave.  
“Where are we going?” I ask Mario and he just smirks at me.  
“You'll see,” he says and he holds my hand as we get into another taxi together with Mario. I wonder why we aren't in the same taxi as his parents, but there must be a reason for that. Mario kisses me before stuffing my suitcase into the trunk and I place my purse on my lap.  
“No, but really, where are we going?” I ask him again as the taxi starts moving.  
“You wouldn't think that I'd let the girl I'm falling for sleep in another hotel than me?” Mario says. I roll my eyes and look outside. I suppose he is right. I don't think I would want to be away from him either.


	14. Chapter 14

As the day slowly continues, I spend the first hour in bed. Mario did ask whether I would want to have another room, but I told him I'd be okay to sleep in the same room with him as long as he doesn't snore too loud. Besides that I wanted to have two separate beds and I was happy that I got what I wanted, because now I can lie down in bed, having a major jet lag and Mario is on the other bed, playing a game on his phone that sounds a lot like Candy Crush. I didn't think he'd be the type to play this game, but then on the other hand, he is totally the type to play this game when he is bored stiff. I close my eyes once more and Mario had said he would wake me whenever we had to get ready for dinner. I actually stuffed myself with fruit and sandwiches when we arrived here, because that was the only thing I felt like eating.   
“Lilly?” Mario asks, “Are you awake?” I groan a bit to let him know that I'm technically awake, just not ready to come out of bed. “We have to get ready, the dinner is in half an hour and I don't know how much time you need.” I groan loader and turn around, face forward on the pillow. I hear some noises besides me and then I feel a hand on my arm. “Come on, you can sleep some more tonight.” I look to the side he was on and grin when I see his head, resting on the bed.  
“What if I don't want to go to this dinner and instead sleep for the next few days?” I grumble. He caresses my arm and takes my hand. I slowly get up and my head feels enormously dizzy and sleepy. And honestly, I really don't feel like getting all dressed up.   
“That is no option, because the World Cup will be starting in about two days and you're obviously invited to our games,” Mario says, kneeling in front of me. Like this, he is way smaller than I am, and it kinda feels odd, because usually he is way taller than me.  
“Oh, how honored I feel,” I say as I get on my feet and look for my suitcase. I throw out some stuff on the floor and I feel Mario's eyes piercing in me, “What are you looking at?” I grin at him and he lies down on the bed – my bed. “Shouldn't you be getting dressed?”  
“You're really awake for someone that I had to technically pull out of bed,” he says as he moves to the wardrobe where he stuffed most of his items in. I don't do that when I'm in hotels. I know we'll be moving around some more, because the first game is played here in Salvador, but the next game is played in Fortaleza. I don't want to put too much effort in cleaning up the hotel rooms. I'm way too lazy for that one.  
“It's only a matter of time before I fall asleep again,” I say and Mario takes out a suit and looks at me. Implying whether I'd mind him dressing up here. I shook my head and continued looking for something fancy to wear. I wondered whether the dress I picked was a little too much. I hear clothing scatter on the floor and I dare not look. I really don't mind seeing his practically naked body so close to me, but it doesn't feel right that I'd be looking. And by the time I'm sure he is wearing clothing again, I turn to him and show him my dress.   
“What do you think? Is it too much?” I blurt out and I'm really mistaken. He is wearing clothing. At least his upper body is dressed. But he isn't wearing pants. I don't know whether it is appropriate to look away now or to keep staring at his legs and well, other parts. So I quickly look at his face after having examined him for not too long, hopefully.   
“I think it'll look great on you, but everything does,” Mario says as he gets into the trousers. He buttons up his blouse and doesn't bother putting on a tie. I stand up and take the dress with me to the bathroom, not feeling comfortable yet to get undressed in the same room as Mario. I change my bra, one that looks good with this dress.   
After major frustrations with the zipper I call Mario to the bathroom to help me zip up. He doesn't hesitate and he is there within seconds.   
“Be careful though, the zipper is fragile,” I say and his fingers wrap around the zipper, trying to get it up. Either I have gotten too fat or the zipper is broken, but it doesn't completely want to get up. Sometimes, Mario's fingers touch my bare skin, sending a shiver down my spine.  
“There is goes,” Mario says as the zipper is all the way up and I turn around and look at him.   
“Thanks,” I mumble, “Do I look good enough?” I feel very insecure now, seeing Mario look amazingly good in a suit and there is me, dressed in a black cocktail dress that I wore just once or twice. It has some lace details and could possibly look really good on someone with more confidence than me. But luckily, Mario telling me that I look great and fantastic and he even mentioned hot and sexy once, made me feel better somehow.   
“Do you exactly know where we're going?” I ask him as we walk through the lobby of the hotel. Mario shakes his head at me and he wraps his fingers around mine, as we mix with the rest of the team. I look around me and I try to spot some familiar faces. I have done my research before coming here, I had to know some names, plus I was curious to know who that Erik guy was. I don't spot him, but I do spot the keeper, at least that's what I think. And his name is Manuel Neuer. I am not sure whether to wave at him or something, because he doesn't know me, so I keep myself in.   
The talking is loud...and German and I don't understand everything so I hold on tightly to Mario as we drive in a limo with some other girls and guys that I don't know. I don't really feel like introducing myself, however they ask me who I am.   
“This is my girlfriend, Lillian,” Mario says and I glare at him, “She's American, her German is not 100% yet, but she is working on it.”  
“Ah so you are the girl that stole his heart,” one guy says, “He's been talking about a mysterious lady for a few weeks now.” He extends his hand and introduces himself as Toni Kroos. He introduces his girlfriend, Jessica.   
“Wow...ehm...I don't know exactly what to say to this,” I mention, “Mario and I...well.” I shut up. I don't know what to say. I wanted to explain them that Mario and I might already sort of be together, but I got lost in translation, again. Toni and Jessica look at me and continue their conversation together. There is another, presumably, a couple sitting in the limo and they are quiet and don't hold hands. They listen to the conversations and then Mario starts talking to them.   
“That's Julian Draxler, he's a little quiet, but when you get to know him, he's really cool,” Mario says as we exit the limo after all the others. I was quiet the whole ride, because I was a) way too shy and b) my German and c) I have zero soccer skills and I would probably get really stressed out if they'd try to talk to me about that.  
Flashes and clicks and big crowds of people surround us as I try to stable myself on the high heels that I'm wearing. I try to smile, but I don't feel as comfortable around the camera as Mario or Toni. Julian and his (girl)friend have hurried inside. After a few poses it's also time for us to go inside and I'm glad we do, because I wouldn't have survived much longer standing on these shoes.  
Getting inside the restaurant was overwhelming. It was big, there were a ton of people. What I expected: one really big table where everyone was going to sit at and they would sit next to their families and talk and great things and everything. What I wasn't expecting: the entire restaurant has been booked and everyone gets to sit everywhere at a table with their families. I'm not sure which one I thought was worse. Either one included having to talk to his family and getting them to like me, because I'm pretty sure they already think I'm dating Mario, which I am technically not, but everyone thinks so. I don't mind. I like Mario more and more every minute.  
Mario places his hand on my lower back and we walk to our assigned table. Actually, it wasn't too hard to guess which one it is, because his parents and brothers were already sitting there. I smiled when I arrived there and sat down on the chair next to Mario's younger brother, Felix.   
“Nice to finally meet you,” he says and looks at me.   
“Well, we have met, but not really introduced each other,” I laugh, “I'm Lillian, but call me Lilly.”  
“Felix,” he laughs, “but call me Felix.” Mario is hugging his mother and sits down next to me, placing a hand on my hand, that's resting on the table. I look at him and he looks back at me.


	15. Chapter 15

“So, Lillian, what are you studying again?” Mario's mother asks me as he takes a bite of the steak in front of her. Yes, we were eating steak. I know, you were all expecting something way more fancy, like a... I don't actually quite know, but something way more fancy, like caviar. But we were eating steak. And somehow that makes me feel way more comfortable than eating fish eggs for dinner.   
“I'm going to art school in September,” I say, “Just need to perfect my German a little before getting there.” I cut another piece and bring it to my mouth. The chatter in the restaurant wasn't loud, everyone was talking, yet they were keeping their noises down as much as possible. There were some languages I couldn't distinguish, but most of it was just German.   
“Your accent is cute though, wouldn't worry about that,” Fabian says. He is Mario's older brother, who is also a football player. He hasn't climbed up as high as Mario, but he is really good too.   
“Well thank you, I guess, if you mean that as a compliment,” I say as a response. We continue to eat, while Mario and his father have a conversation about how to beat the first game of the World Cup. I can't follow it and I also can't understand who they'll be playing against, but I don't bother asking. I can always ask Mario later. Sipping my red wine, I can feel Mario's hand pressing on my upper leg and his thumb is making small circles on my knee.   
The conversation that I'm having with Fabian and Felix is interesting, as they try to tell me a lot of about football and school and how that all is combined in Germany. And I'm fascinated by all the possible options. I wish things were so easy in the United States. Then the desert is served and I'm extremely full. I actually feel like I'm going to burst out of this dress anytime soon.  
“Too bad Marco isn't here,” his mother says. Marco isn't here? I didn't know who Marco was and what he looked like, but I did know – according to the internet – that he is Mario's best friend. I look at Mario and I hear him sigh.   
“It is, he would've loved being here,” Mario answers, “But he'll watch it on the television of course.” Unsure what to ask about it, I keep my mouth shut and eat this delicious cake or whatever I'm eating of the Brazilian cuisine.   
Finally back in the hotel, I let myself fall down onto the bed and close my eyes. The evening was closed off with a speech of the German trainer and lots of applause and laughter. I understood only half of what he had said but Mario had given me a short summary in proper, not so fancy, German back in the limo to the hotel. I had said goodnight to his parents, with a hug and then Mario and I went back to our own hotels, together with again Toni and Jessica and Julian and the girl whose name I still don't know. But I was sure they were a couple, because I had seen them kissing each other a few hours earlier. It had been relatively silent in the car ride home. Everyone was tired.  
I heard Mario drop down on the bed beside me and the few inches of distance between us was soon closed as he extended his hand and I took it. We looked at each other for a few minutes without speaking. And I closed my eyes once again, feeling his thumb stroking my hand, it made me feel peaceful and I grew even more tired than I initially was.  
And the alarm goes off. And it isn't mine. I groan and I turn around to see Mario in the other bed, slowly waking up. He smiles when he sees my face and then I realize that I'm not wearing the dress anymore. And I can't really remember having changed into pajamas either. Mario sits on the side of the bed and I take my phone to see what time it is. 10:47. I did sleep very long.  
“Why did you set the alarm?” I ask, in my very sleepy voice.   
“Training soon,” Mario answers as he gets to his legs and he is not wearing trousers again. Just a boxer and I look at his butt as he walks away. I chuckle and look away.  
“When will you be back?” I ask him, it's more like yelling, because he had just closed the bathroom door behind him.   
“In about 4 hours, I guess,” he yells back at me and within a few minutes he returns from the bathroom, his hair all done and he's wearing clothing now. I decide to get up as well, it's useless to stay in bed if Mario is going away anyways. Not sure what I'll end up doing, but I could at least go visit the locals, or maybe find something that I know. There must be other people my age around here in the hotel whose boyfriends are off to training? Socializing isn't my thing, but sometimes, it just has to be done. Mario stands still to look at me, sitting on the edge of the bed and he smirks, “I like your hair,” he says. I grin.   
“Wow, then you really have bad taste,” I say. My hair practically exploded into something I don't know. It's a mess, that's what I can tell you.  
“Or I have great taste,” he says and he suddenly picks me up from the bed and I hold on tight to his muscled body, not sure what else to do, because I don't want to fall down and end up with bruises. Gosh what would people think. Either that Mario and I have really rough sex every night and copy all the things from 50 Shades of Grey or that Mario is very abusive and they should call the domestic violence hotline. I don't think getting bruises is smart. Spoiler: neither of them happen. Mario is strong and he swifts me off my feet easily – literally and figuratively speaking. I look into his eyes and our faces are getting closer now. It's a perfect timing for a kiss.  
“Do you want to be my girlfriend already?” he whispers in my ear and I feel myself blushing.  
“Let me think about that,” I whisper back in his ear and after speaking I feather a kiss on his cheek. He slowly puts me back on the bed again and I decide it's time to really get dressed. I dive into my suitcase to see what's the most appropriate for today and go for shorts and a casual T-Shirt, as I don't exactly care about looking perfect. I do run into the bathroom to make my hair look reasonable and not like some explosion just happened in the middle of the night. I hear Mario getting ready outside of the bathroom and I am trying to tame my hair down with hairspray and I end up braiding it, because it's just not working. I should perhaps shower, it might work. Mario steps into the bathroom and stands behind me for a second. We look at each other through the mirror reflections. I end up giggling when I poke his eye with my hairbrush.  
“You are just in the way,” I say while his eye starts tearing up.   
“Oh I'm sorry, I just wanted to look at you,” Mario says as he splashes some water in his face, “I've got to go, I will see you this afternoon?” I nod my head and walk with him to the room where our beds are, “Well I hope you enjoy yourself though, you could always go visit Jessica or something, you know her. I mean she's probably with her baby and all.” I nod again. He opens the door and just as he wants to close it I call his name again. His head pokes through the door again and he raises his eyebrow.   
“Yes,” I just say.   
“What?” Mario asks, not sure what I'm talking about.   
“Yes,” I say again, “Yes, I want to be your girlfriend.”


	16. Chapter 16

The hours that Mario is gone pass slowly and all the options I have weighed upon me and I have failed to decide what to do: go visit Jessica or stay here in the hotel room and wait for Mario to return. Both don't sound like things I would do. I would walk outside on my own, but according to Mario that wasn't the best idea for a pretty girl like me. Hilarious. I think he's just afraid some Brazilian guy will seduce me. But he was talking about the media. They know I exist and he doesn't want me to get all freaked out by paparazzi or interviewers or whatever. The media and the bloggers are dangerous people. I doubt that, but that's what he said.  
And the clock is still ticking and ironically I went back to bed about an hour ago. I was bored, grabbed myself some lunch in the lobby downstairs. Said 'hi' to some people that I recognized and then went back upstairs with a plate filled with all delicious goods. Croissants and chocolate and some fruits that I did not recognize. But they looked good. They actually tasted good. And I keep looking at the screen of my phone to see if anyone would just text me. But it's the time difference here. People in Germany is usually off to work and my mother has the same timezone, but she is also working about now. I'm waiting for her break time so she could send me a text  
I put my shoes on and I wander out of the hotel room to see if there is anyone that want to come on a journey with me. I have no idea where Jessica would be and if Jessica even wanted company from me, but I'd be willing to give anyone company right now. Okay, I'd rather have Mario back, but that's not going to happen in about 2 hours, so I have to amuse myself.  
“Lillian, right?” I hear behind me and when I look around I see some familiar faces. Jessica. And some girls that I didn't know and also some children. It was quite a large group, but I'm pretty sure it wasn't everyone that was still left in the hotel, “We were just heading out to the pool and well, you seem to be bored, so if you want you could join.”   
“Yeah sure, would love to, thanks,” I say, “I guess I'll see you there, I have to get my bikini and all, so don't wait for me.” Thankfully I'm not too far away from my hotel room, so I make a quick sprint when the group is around the corner and get dressed in my bikini and wear a simple dress over that. I haven't seen the pool here yet, but I'm sure it's as fancy as the hotel is. I ask some workers where I have to be and in a matter of minutes I arrive at the pool where most of the kids are already playing and the ladies are sitting on those beds with their sunglasses on their faces. I don't belong here, but I walk up to them as if I do. Besides, I'm a footballer's girlfriend now.   
“Hey hey,” I say as I lie down my towel on one of the beds besides them.   
“I see that you've found it,” one of the girls says, not sure what her name is and how they knew mine. I guess I would learn them at some point, but remembering them would be the harder part.  
“I have, it wasn't too hard to find,” I say as I place my inexpensive sunglasses over my eyes. It's kinda weird how when you're dating a famous person, you're automatically expected to wear expensive items. Look, Mario and I have been dating for about a few hours and I don't think I would expect him to buy fancy stuff even if we were dating for 6 months.   
“Well, the kids love it here,” one of them says and continues reading in her magazine, most likely about fashion and lifestyle.   
“I can understand, really, I've always wanted to visit Brazil, and now that I'm finally here, I feel like a child that just got an ice cream,” I said, and I kind of lost my German vocabulary, but they laughed and the girl that was sitting next to Julian in the limo sat next to me on the other side. She introduces herself as Lara. She is not German herself, but actually is from Denmark. And the only thing I know about Denmark is that they speak Danish and that they have an amusement park dedicated to Lego. But she is from Copenhagen where she met Julian one time and they became really good friends. And just little than a month ago they started dating. She explains this all to me and her English is great and it feels good to talk to someone not in German. She says she is also still learning German and that she finds it hard to mix with the group, because they're all so German.   
“Well, yeah, well we are kind of residing in the hotel with the German team, so what a surprise that they're all so German,” I say to her. She starts giggling and she seems normal, like me. Well, as far as I'm normal of course.   
“So you live with Julian or...?” I ask her, but she shakes her head.   
“No, it's too soon. I still live in Denmark, but I'm just here for the summer, as a friend, and it somehow bloomed between us,” Lara says. I smile, “But Julian lives too far away from me, so I'm thinking about moving to Germany.”  
“Yeah, that's way easier than me, I'd need to either get married or get approved for a citizenship. I'm in Germany on a student-visa and that is over after a year or three,” I say. I'm thinking way too much about the future. I shouldn't do that so often.  
“Perhaps I should, I don't know if Julian is ready for that kind of commitment yet though. I'm glad he actually took me here, I didn't think he would,” Lara says, sighing, “Julian is great, really, but I think he has commitment issues. Probably afraid to get attached some someone. He wants to be free and enjoy the perks of being 20.”  
“I can understand that, I'm 19, but I never felt like I should enjoy being a teenager,” I said, “I'm way too busy going to school soon and learning German and all the other things that have to be arranged. No time for partying and drinking booze.”  
“Alcohol isn't allowed in the US before you're 21 right?” Lara asks. I nod.   
“Yeah that too, but now that I'm in Germany, I can drink alcohol legally, but really, I haven't felt the need yet, I don't mind drinking some wine or beer, but I'm not gonna get all drunk myself,” I say and I feel some splashes of water on my leg. I wipe them away and look at the kids playing in the pool and I see Jessica has joined them for a dip. I look back at Lara and spot a book next to her. It's in a language I don't understand so I'm just assuming that's Danish.   
I wish I would have brought a book with me or a magazine as well, but I don't dare asking any of the girls for a magazine, because I don't want to bother them. They seem to be way closer with each other and I don't feel like bursting into their friendship. I take my phone out and check for messages. I have 3 new messages. One of them is obviously from Carlie. 

“Lilly! How are you doing? I heard from your mum you are currently in Brazil. How is it there? How is that new guy you met? I really miss you, girl. I hope you have some time to Skype soon. I have lots and lots to tell you. Too bad our connection isn't too well, but at least you're in Brazil now and the timezones are about the same. Hope to hear from you soon.”

“Dear, it's your mother again. I hope you're doing better now. How is the young man? Mario was his name? Will we get to meet him too? Will you be home for Thanksgiving this year? We miss you so much. I hope you like it in Brazil?”

“Lillian! Hey, it's Andreas! Viktoria and Lotte have told me all about your very not so secret relationship with Mario and if you want to believe it or not, it's all over the newspapers here now. With lots of juicy pictures of you two at the airport. I hope you don't mind that. Lars has been kinda down since you're gone. He hopes you'll be back soon. Psst. I think he's crushing on you.”

Reading text messages cheers me up a little bit and I check the time. Mario could be here soon, and I really hope he would come here soon, because I feel more connection around him than around the others here. Well, Lara is rather nice, but she is busy reading her book and I don't want to interrupt her with that. I take off my sunglasses and walk up to the pool. I slide into the pool slowly so that I won't get too cold all at once. And right at that moment, there was a yell and more laughter. And soon after that a splash in the water and I was cold and wet within nanoseconds.


	17. Chapter 17

“Dammit!” I curse, “Was that honestly really necessary?” I am freezing and shivering when I see Mario wading towards me, pulling me into a very wet hug.   
“It was very necessary, darling,” he says and for some reason, his body is a lot warmer than mine and I lean my head against his. “We didn't particularly want to scare you.”  
“You didn't scare me,” I say to him, “I just wasn't expecting 8 guys to jump in the swimming pool at once, while I was trying to get myself in the water at a slow pace.” I say and stick my tongue out at him. And then he kisses my forehead and I stand on my toes, so I can kiss his mouth. It wasn't a passionate kiss, it was more a peck on the lips, which was just as good when it comes to Mario. He's a great kisser, in what way he is kissing, doesn't matter.   
“Hmm,” Mario mumbles, “Did you miss me?” I let my arm drop to my sides and climb onto the side of the pool, feet in the water.  
“Should I have missed you?” I ask playfully and then lie to him that I haven't missed him. Because I had, and it's kind of obvious that I had. Mario pulls himself up and I can't help but to look at his muscles as he places himself next to me at the side of the pool. I trace a line on his bicep, up to his neck and then I kiss his cheek.   
“How was the training?” I ask him, not sure what else to ask him, here in the open. It has occurred to me that it's the first time in the open as boyfriend and girlfriend and I think it feels kind of weird. Was it time to update my Facebook status yet? Or wasn't it serious enough? I look at the pool and see some of the guys (including Julian and Toni) in the pool. The girls were mostly still trying to stay dry, but the kids seemed to have a lot of fun. I should really learn who everyone was if I was going to hang out with the team outside of the games more.   
“Well, like trainings should be,” Mario mumbles, “Tough.” He grins, “I would really appreciate a massage.” He winks at me, and I'm pretty sure I know what he is kindly suggesting.  
“Ehm, I think you should google erotic massages if that's what you're looking for,” I say to him, “Besides I'm not a professional, I think you should go see your physiotherapist maybe.”  
“Hmm, but I'd prefer you though,” Mario says as he kisses my neck. I haven't had too much intimacy in my past relationships, but I can't say that I'm still a virgin, because I'm definitely not. Jared and I have done stuff, but it wasn't fantastic or anything. It's not like I would say it was mind blowing or orgasmic or anything. But I was scared to get into things with Mario, because it could possibly change our relationship or our state of being. And actually we were only dating for less than 5 hours, so wouldn't it be too early for any sexual activities? Then again, we spend our times together in a hotel room in Brazil, where things might get heated and it could lead to certain stuff. But for now, I'm trying to avoid it as much as I can. I mean, I haven't even seen him naked, not that I'd want to. Okay, I kind of do want to see him naked, I'm sorry.  
“I could kiss you, if that would make things easier for you,” I say and he looks at me and smirks.   
“Kisses make everything easier, you know that,” Mario says and he kisses my mouth one more time, “If you want, we could take this up to our room.” I cough.   
“I would prefer not to engage in certain activities,” I say, “yet.” He raises an eyebrow and then nods.  
“That's okay, but we could always watch a movie or something and call in room service that could bring us delicious pastries,” Mario says.   
“That sounds like an idea, however, I haven't seen much of Brazil yet and I must admit that I do want to see some parts of this city, wherever we are,” I say.   
“Not too much to see here, nothing too special, but if you want, we could go out on a proper date tonight,” Mario says as he throws some water on my legs with his foot. I throw something back and before I know, I'm back in the water again, because Lara has pulled me in. I try not to drown as I swim back up. Mario jumps in and I decide to climb on his back, because that way I'm taller than most. Lara swims back to Julian and gives him a passionate kiss and for some reason I think they're happy, even though Lara had told me lots of details on their relationship.  
“Hmm, I think I'm gonna go for that date,” I say to Mario and I kiss the back of his necks.   
“Lilly, don't do that, unless you want to engage in those activities in the bedroom,” he groans. I feel like teasing him now, but somehow I'd feel bad about it, because I can understand.   
A few hours later, when the sun had gotten a bit too much, most of us has gotten ourselves back to the hotel room to get showered and dressed. I had heard some talking about going out to dinner with the group, which Mario and I had also been invited to. I'd said that it would be okay, but Mario insisted on going on dinner together, because that's what he promised.  
“But really, I'm okay with it, who invited us anyways?” I asked him from the bathroom. I had the door opened, but I was in the shower and Mario wouldn't dare walking into me there anyways.   
“Erik Durm, I don't think you've met him but I have mentioned him,” he yells back at me.   
“Right, no I don't know who it is, I really think you should teach me who everyone is, because I feel such a weirdo, not knowing anyone, except for some faces I googled and remembered,” I yell at him and switch off the shower.   
“You googled the team?!” I suddenly hear behind me and that's when I noticed he is looking at my bare bottom, “Oh my god sorry, I thought you were already dressed up and all.” It's awkward and then I turn around obviously forgetting to wrap a towel around me. And I'm blushing a lot and I'm touching around me to find a towel or at least anything to cover myself up with. I finally grab a towel that's been hanging on the door and cover myself up. In the meantime, Mario hasn't had the decency to look away or close the door or at least close his eyes (or pretend to).   
“Really, Mario, really,” I ask him, and I'm a little angry, because I was hoping he was more of a gentleman. And I look at Mario and he grins and nods of approval.   
“You look great naked and dressed,” he says and then closes the door. I groan out of frustration, because this wasn't in my plans at all. I didn't know I'd wind myself up about something stupid like that. I mean, we were together now. It was bound to happen, but still. And then I decided to take revenge. I'd walk into him showering. That's what I would do, it would startle him and he would probably not expect me to be the type to jump in the shower with him. Besides, it was his turn to shower now. I wipe the excess water off my skin and get into some underwear and a lose shirt and shorts and walk towards the bedroom where Mario is on the bed, watching TV. He looks as I walk out of the bathroom and I suggest it's his time to go now. I walk towards my suitcase to choose some clothing. Mario switches the TV off and walks to me to give me a kiss, filled with need and want, and I'm not sure how to deal with that. I let go of him and he walks to the bathroom and my gaze follows him, seeing if he closes the door, because I am not sure how to break into it. But thankfully, he doesn't. It is as if he wants me to walk into him. I settle for some clothing and then it is time to wait until he turns on the shower and I hear him stepping into it. And I sneak to the bathroom door and listen whether he isn't in there undressing anymore and when I am sure he isn't, I open the door slowly to make sure it doesn't make any unwanted noises. I slip off my shorts and my shirt and the rest of the things I wear then walk to bathtub (that functions as a shower) and slip in.


	18. Chapter 18

“Lillian...” Mario gasps and I smirk at him. I inspect his nude body and I must admit, it doesn't look at all bad. Naked, but lean and fit. I can get used to this.  
“Mario...” I repeat and he looks at me, and I feel his gaze resting on my breasts and it makes me uncomfortable. I feel like covering up but Mario pulls me closer to him and I'm not sure if I should feel good or not. His grabs my hands and it's like a dance. I slide forward in the slippery shower and Mario kisses me. I'm not particularly experienced, so I don't want him to assume we are going to have sex now.  
“Lillian,” he says once again and I'm sure he doesn't really know what to say.   
“What is it?” I ask, trying to come over as comfortable about my naked body as possible. I should've worn a bathing suit or a bikini, because this is rather strange. But for couples, it's rather normal. Not that Jared and I have ever done anything like this before, hence the fact that I feel rather odd and uncomfortable.  
“I am...surprised to see you here,” Mario says and he moves his head back to let the water cover his face and splashes some to me. I giggle.   
“I know,” I say, “But you like surprises, right?” Mario smiles.   
“I definitely like this surprise,” he says to me and he kisses me again. I'm pretty sure that Mario is aroused and I'm trying not to look down at his penis so much. But it just happens automatically. I mean, it's not like I see penises every day. My mind is drifting off from where it's supposed to be. I grab Mario by his hips and turn him around so that I'm under the hot stream of water this time. Mario is still inspecting me, as if he hasn't seen me enough by now.  
“You're extremely pretty, did you know that?” Mario says and I wet my hair under the water. Steam is all around us and I must admit that this would make a great environment for steamy hot sex. Pun intended.  
“I've been told, but it's always good to hear from you,” I answer him as I grab the bottle of lotion that's meant for Mario. I squeeze some on my hand and rub it in my hands until it starts to foam. And then I place my hands on his chest and start rubbing it in. Up and down. And with down, I mean way down. I'm not skipping any body parts. Everything has to get clean. I hear him groan as I reach for his crotch area and I quickly slide away to tease him. Mario doesn't seem sure what to do with his arms and his hands and I think he just wants to place them on my boobs or maybe around my neck or anything, but right now they're just hanging in the air, unsure where to place them.   
“What are you doing?” Mario gasps.   
“Just helping you rinse off the dirt,” I say with a wink. Mario moves his hands around me and lets both of his hands rest on my back.   
“I thought you weren't up for that,” Mario questions and I look at him. I'm pretty sure he didn't understand me correctly.   
“Never said that I wasn't up for showering together,” I say and continue foaming in his muscled body. Mario is really, really sexy. And I wonder how it's possible that I'm now showering with this hot guy that could probably date models from all over the world, but instead choose to be with me. Mario moves his hands up my back and rests at my neck and he tips me forward to kiss my mouth. The kiss was a deep ocean. Or maybe it wasn't. His kiss was the clear summer sky. His kiss was a blind alley. It lingers when he lets go. I'm trembling I hold on to his arms and he grins at me. I let him take his turn under the warm water and look at him as he shakes off the water and how the foam runs down his body in thick streams.  
“Ready?” I ask him.   
“Never when you're in here,” he answers and turns off the water. I look at him once again and I did arouse him. I giggle as I purposely shake my hips when stepping out of the shower.  
“You're cute,” he says after he had buried his face in a towel, “Do you need a hand?” He asks me as I'm trying to get rid of the excess water on my body.   
“Not specifically, but if you're willing to help,” I say to him and he walks up to me and wraps me in a huge towel – and it's probably bigger than the entire height of my body – and he starts rubbing it all over my body, stopping at my breasts a couple of times and giving them a light squeeze, but I can forgive him for that. I tiptoe until I can kiss his neck and smile when I get back to my feet.   
“If you don't want to be late for the dinner with the team, I suppose we should get going soon,” I say to him. I hear Mario sigh.Being wrapped in a towel I walk to my clothing again and get them on, not feeling insecure anymore around Mario. I slip on my panties again and my bra and the rest of the clothing.   
“We were going on a date together, not with the team,” Mario says as he puts on a casual T-shirt that doesn't look casual on him. It looks extremely hot.   
“Sure, but Erik invited us, and we can go on dates all the time,” I say to him as he get in a nice dress, assuming Mario would get around.  
“Oh Erik will surely invite us again, besides I have made reservations,” Mario says to me and kisses my back as I slip in my dress.   
“Reservations to what?” I ask him as I lie down on the bed staring at him getting dressed. I know he starts to feel a little uncomfortable, but that's exactly what I'm aiming for.  
“A restaurant, obviously,” I say, “I won't be telling you where exactly, then the fun would be gone, schatzi,” he says. Did he just call me schatzi? Isn't that the most endearing thing you've ever heard? I blush and bury my face in the pillow.   
An hour or so later, we walk out of the hotel, to the taxi, that was thankfully just a casual Brazilian taxi. I didn't want to be the center of attention at the moment, because I wasn't feeling like smiling to the camera. And even though I was happy, I somehow felt annoyed, because minutes before we stepped out of the hotel room I got a text message from Ericka. And every time she sends me message, my mood somehow gets affected negatively. This time it didn't have to do with Jared, who after all was home again and feeling much better, but according to both my mom and Ericka, still asking about me. I had told both of them that I wasn't interested in getting back together with him and Jared could text me, call me or even Skype me by himself if he was that desperate for contact, but he didn't do that either. Ericka had once apologized for what had happened over the past years and it struck to me how everyone suddenly wanted to get into contact with me, now that I live abroad, in Germany or was seen hand in hand with star player, Mario Götze, who in this case is sitting next to me, holding my hand. He squeezes to get me out of my thoughts and he points at the beautiful scenery of Brazil. And I'm thankful for being here. I'm just hoping the German team would play well enough to get through to the next round. (Or however that was called with soccer). I should really stop calling it soccer, it's football or fußball. And again, I love how the German language uses these nice signs to show us what they mean. First umlauts and now these fun ß things. I was starting to love this new language more than I should. But I'd be living here for the upcoming 4 years, so I better love it than loathe it.   
“How far still to go?” I ask Mario after a trip of 25 minutes. I was getting hungry and rather tired. And I was expecting fancy, really fancy meaning small portions that would never fill my stomach.   
“I think about 5 more minutes,” he says and looks out of the window, glaring at the city lights and the people getting in before dark. It's still warm outside and it's somehow light. It's so different here than in Europe or northern America. It's beautiful and just what I want. I should draw this. I have been drawing at night when I wasn't able to sleep, but since I have arrived in Brazil, I haven't drawn at all. My tools still go untouched in my suitcase.  
“I think I should draw again,” I say to Mario all of the sudden. I'm sure I have explained him my love for drawing, but I don't know if he knows that I haven't drawn in days.   
“Brazil is a great place to draw, lots of beautiful things,” Mario says, “Like you.”  
“I cant draw myself,” I pout, “I could draw you instead. Not that I haven't done that before.” He glances to my side and grins.   
“You haven't showed me those,” he says, “I think you should.”  
“Then remind me,” I say, “I'll probably forget.”  
“I will,” Mario says and kisses my hand. And the taxi stops, I smile as I open the door. I hope it's going to be great again. I'm glad to have him by my side at least to me to make it even better.


	19. Chapter 19

“You always choose the best places, Mario,” I gasp as we walk through the door, “How can you afford this?” It's a rhetorical question. It's pretty obvious why Mario is able to afford these kind of places. It's a big restaurant with chandeliers and all the tables are dressed in white. There are even 4 different kind of forks and spoons on the table and I would never know when to use either of them. Mario smiles at me and we follow the waiter to our table. Mario is a gentleman and shoves the chair back to let me sit down, “This is perfect, but honestly, I would've been okay with a date at McDonalds too.”  
“I'll keep you to that then,” he winks at me as he takes the seat opposite of mine. He looks great tonight. His eyes are still those eyes that I can drown in, and I'm not sure if I can keep it any longer. I want to kiss him. Again. And again. I'm not even interested in eating anymore. I'm too nervous to eat when such a cute guy is sitting across of me, “You deserve this.” I am blushing and I really don't like how I look when I have such a blush on my face.   
“When does Germany play?” I ask suddenly when we are eating some soup in way too chic bowls. I think it's with broccoli but it could also be made with split peas.   
“Tomorrow,” Mario grins, “You don't keep up with the facts, do you?”  
“Definitely not,” I say, when did the World Cup even start?” I ask him.   
“Last Thursday,” he answers. I look at him, perplexed, “You didn't expect that, huh?” I shook my head and I wondered if there were any countries that played that I have heard about, but I have heard practically no one talking and when I was still in Germany, there were flags and it must have been on the TV, but I never bothered checking it out actually.  
“I have heard practically nothing about it,” I said and he smiles and he is understanding.   
“Well, maybe it's because our team hasn't played yet and most of them aren't really interested in seeing countries like Croatia or The Netherlands play,” he answers and he slurps his soup. I chuckle, as it makes such a strange sound. The soup is actually really good, but I don't think I would like to have it again.   
“Hm, yeah, maybe,” I say.   
“You sound so American, gosh, Lilly,” Mario says and he orders some more wine. I am tipsy already, but the wine really tastes good and we haven't even gotten to the main course.   
“I'm sorry to burst your bubble, but I am American,” I say laughing. The waiter takes away our bowls and we get some nice garlic bread on the table. I gladly take one and Mario takes one at the same time. It's one of those awkward scenes in movies where both people take the same item at the same time and then they stare at each other and start blushing and all. It's exactly the same thing now. It's like Mario and I both have some attraction for awkward moments. It's just totally us. And then, at that moment of awkward staring and grinning and chuckling, my phone starts to ring. Again.   
“Lilly speaking,” I say.  
“It's Jared,” I hear a broken voice on other end of the line. Mario notices that something is wrong when I start trembling. It might be a little bit rude to pick up the phone during dinner, I just don't want to miss if there's any important news, you know. What if my grandfather is dying and my mom calls during a date and I don't pick up the phone?  
“Jared,” I repeat, “Why are you calling me?” Mario rolls his eyes when I said the name Jared and he continues eating the delicious garlic bread in front of me.   
“Lillian, why did you break up with me?” Jared mumbles. I think I hear crying in the background. I raise an eyebrow that he can't see.  
“If you don't mind, I don't have the time for this right now,” I say.  
“Why did you break up with me, Lillian?” Jared repeats, “Why?”  
“I thought we were over this, Jared,” I say, “But really, if you'd excuse me, I am really busy right now.” I don't know what to do. I never had expecting Jared to act like this after months of breaking up. Plus Ericka and him were together, well not anymore, but they were. I didn't know he was still getting over me. I definitely didn't miss him, we were better as friends in the first place.  
“No, I need an explanation,” Jared yells in my ear and it's so loud that Mario can probably hear it too. We were just offered the main course on the table and it's really rude to talk right now, so I need to find a way to hang up the phone and explain to Jared that were are nothing more than friends. I mouth Jared and roll my eyes at Mario and he gestures me to hand over the phone, not sure what he will say to him when I do. Am I starting to change into a socialite mean girl? I hope not. I hand him the phone and Mario places it to his ear.  
“Listen, Jared, my girlfriend and I are on a date right now, if you need to talk to her, can you please call in a few hours or tomorrow or something,” Mario says, politely. I'm glad he takes it like this and not going all mean to him, because we used to date in the past, “Thanks.” And then he hangs up the phone and hands it over to me, “I'm pretty sure he won't call any time soon.” I smile and put away my phone in my purse again, wondering why Jared needs me now.   
“Really, it seems like the past calls me whenever we are on a date,” I say as I stuff some more garlic bread in my mouth and stare at the salmon that's in front of me.  
“Apparently, don't worry about it, dear,” Mario says and he is cutting his salmon in pieces, “Don't let it ruin the fun at all. You're in Brazil after all.” Mario is right, I shouldn't worry and I should just call Jared sometime when I am not on a date with Mario.   
“I know, it's pathetic, but this salmon looks absolutely great,” I say, “But I kinda want more of that garlic bread. I'm sorry for a bad breath in advance.”  
“I will like you anyways,” Mario says. I blush again and continue to eat my salmon in silence.   
Soon after the dinner we arrive in the hotel and I fall down on the bed, groaning. I'm extremely full and I never expected that a fancy dinner would fill up my stomach so much as it did.  
“I never want to eat again,” I say and turn on my stomach which makes me burp a little. Mario laughs as he hears the noises leaving my mouth.   
“I notice,” Mario says and sits at the end of my bed and leans back, staring at the ceiling, “I love Brazil.”  
“I know,” I answer, “It's beautiful here.” I'm really curious to see what happens at the game tomorrow and whether I can even attend the game. Mario should really learn me the rules of football, because otherwise I might end up cheering for the wrong goal.  
“I don't know if we're going to win tomorrow, or whether I'll even get playing time,” Mario says and he gets up again and lies down next to me. Actually these beds are way too small for that, but I don't care.   
“I don't know if I'll even understand half of the game, what if the other team scores, and I'll end up cheering for them?” I ask. Mario looks at me and bursts out in laughter.   
“I highly doubt that, but if you want to make sure, I could always teach you some moves so you don't end up cheering for Portugal,” Mario says.   
“But, I'm really too tired for that though,” I say and move my head to his side. God, we really smell like garlic. I kiss his lips and he combs my hair with his fingers. He gets rid of the hairband and my hair is a mess.   
“Tomorrow morning, I'll wake you up real early,” Mario whispers.   
“Yeah right,” I say and close my eyes, wishing we could forever be on this bed together. But we can't. Mario has an important game tomorrow and it's late tomorrow. He has to sleep early. Mario takes the remote control and switches on the television from a distance. Portuguese words fill the room and Mario starts zapping to a channel in either English or German, but there aren't too many options. We settle for the BBC, that is showing some kind of game show. It's boring, but Mario and I are entangled together in an embrace and I feel safe for the first time in a long period.  
“You're great,” I whisper to Mario and kiss his neck. I get up from my comfortable position to get dressed in some big shirt which is way more comfortable than my dress.When I'm back and dressed down, I get back to my embrace with Mario and snuggle with him.   
“I think my shirts would look way sexier on you,” Mario says and kisses my forehead.   
“Who knows,” I say and close my eyes. The game show on the television isn't at all interesting and I can't bother to watch anymore. I slowly fall asleep in Mario's arms. Just before I'm fully asleep I hear Mario getting up and slowly putting a blanket over me. He switches off the TV and sits down next to me and caresses my face and flutters kisses on my cheek.   
“I'm so glad you're here to support me,” Mario whispers, “It feels like I now know what it feels like to be happy.” With that, he stands up and walks to his own bed and switches off the lights. I really like Mario. I really do. But it feels so empty when he is not in the same bed with me.  
It's about three in the morning and I wake up for my regular toilet visit. When I get back I see Mario half awake looking at me walking back and he gestures me to his bed. I pull away the blanket and climb next to him.   
“Hi,” I whisper, half asleep.   
“Hey,” He whispers back, practically asleep. I snuggle down next to him and there we both fall asleep. And really, the beds are really too small and I'm scared I will fall out of bed. Or I'll push him out of bed, that situation is more likely. I press a kiss on Mario's face, “Goodnight, love.”


	20. Chapter 20

I yawn and open my eyes. The hotel room is filled with the sunlight coming from outside and I was already starting to get really warm. The sun is burning on the windows and it's heating our room. I see Mario still sleeping next to me, and he is snoring – subtle, otherwise I wouldn't have been able to sleep myself. I try not to wake him up as I get out of bed to get me something to drink. There wasn't really a kitchen in this hotel room, but I had a bottle and there was a tap. I tiptoe through the halls and I am pretty sure Mario is a really deep sleeper, because clumsy me bangs her head to the door and Mario still doesn't wake up from my squirming. I climb back under the warm blankets and cuddle closer to him, not because I'm cold, just because I want to. I slowly fall back asleep again.   
“Lilly,” I hear a voice say to me and I am pulled away from the lovely dream I was having. I groan and let me be pulled out of the bed by Mario, “We have to go soon, the game is this afternoon.” Mario seems excited while I'm just really tired. He grabs my hands and pulls me up, “Let's get something to eat, you must be hungry.” At that moment, I'm aware that I'm practically in my underwear and that I might not look cute at all with my bed hair, which honestly looks more like an afro, but Mario still kisses my lips and grins while he combs his fingers through my messy hair.   
“Food,” I roar, “That would be absolutely fantastic.” I'm not sure whether it would be appropriate to go down to the breakfast cafeteria in these clothes, so I put on some more reasonable clothing and put my hair up in a bun and it looks horrible. Mario is wearing sweats and a shirt and even while wearing that, he looks stunning and extremely cute.   
Hand in hand we walk downstairs and being healthy by not using the elevator. I know, applause is welcome, especially so early in the morning. I try not to fall over some things and when we arrive in the cafeteria, many of the girls and guys are already sitting there, all dressed up great and looking perfectly fine, at this time in the morning. I glare at Mario, who is clearly focused on the food on the table. I did know he was an eater, but I didn't know his focus could disappear so quickly from me to food. Then again, I would've done the same.   
“Lillian, Mario,” a guy nods at us and points at some chairs next to him. He starts talking in German – but not the normal German, but the extremely fast German that I have unfortunately not mastered yet. I don't know exactly who it is, but I must have met him, or he must have seen me or heard of me before, because he knew my name. I try to find eye contact with Lara who seemed to be following the conversation.   
“Who is that?” I mouth to her. And she whispers back: “Bastian Schweinsteiger.” I nod, pretending to know who he is, because he kind of seems like a big deal. He is cute though. I haven't seen any footballer in this time that doesn't look cute or adorable in some way. I take a sandwich and cover it up with a thick layer of Nutella, because who doesn't love Nutella. And I repeat this about 3 times, while I try to listen to the conversations happening around me. Mario is resting a hand on my knee and I shift around. He looks at me and gives a devious smile. I suddenly feel extremely warm and chuckle lightly while drinking my orange juice.  
“Mariooooooo,” I whine to him while looking through my suitcase. He glares at me as he packs the stuff he has to bring to the game, “What can I wear?” He laughs and then looks back in his suitcase and throws me an older jersey. I smile and I smell it. It smells just like him and that's just great. I strip off my shirt and get it on. It's a little bit too big, but it matches my shorts and it looks cute. At least that's what I assume. I look at Mario and pose for him. He gives it a thumbs up and I jump onto him and he nearly falls over. He catches me in time and I warp my arms around his neck.  
“You look really cute,” he whispers in my ear, “I don't know if I'll be able to concentrate on the game when I know you look this cute in my jersey.”  
“I'm sorry, I can't help it, dear,” I say to him and I kiss his cheek, “Shouldn't we go already?” I mention it as I glance at the clock behind me and see that it's close to leaving time. Mario nods and lets go off me. Together we walk to the bus and this is where we are separated. I sigh, as I don't really want to be without him, but I'll see him later on the field. I meet up with Lara and we sit in the bus together that brings us to the stadium. Some of the people behind us – we sit in the front – are really chatty and we keep at a low tune, because we'll need our voices for the game.   
We arrive and it's busy. Of course we are led in through another door, but still you can see the big crowds that are here for the game between Portugal and Germany. I gasp at the sight of the stadium, it's absolutely stunning. I was really excited to see my boyfriend - yes it sounds great, doesn't it? - play.   
I smile widely when we are getting our seats. The game wouldn't start in an hour but it's just great to see how all the fans swarm in, most of them in big groups and most of them seem really joyful about it all. And despite the fact that I can't play football, I'm really exited for it. Yes, I said football, not soccer. And I look on my watch to check the time, when I realize the time is hugely displayed on the scoreboard. I chuckle to myself and look around me to see how all the other girls that I have talked to are doing. Most of them are making selfies or texting or whatever they're doing on their phones and I'm just waiting for Mario to come out.   
The clock is ticking and then finally. FINALLY, they come out of the tube and I smile widely as I wait for Mario to come out near the end. Would he play? Won't he play? I wasn't sure, did Mario know because he hadn't told me that. I really want to see him play. Then again, I can't really clearly see who all is playing, but I know that Mario is number 19, so that's what I'm looking for. I hope he knows that I'm sitting here. Eye contact can't really be made from this distance...or can it?   
They line up for the national anthem, that I haven't learned yet. Damn. I should ask Mario next time and then I look at the line up to see whether Mario is playing. And he is. I squeal. The song starts to play and I pretend to sing along while I am rather embarrassed that I don't know this. Then again, I wouldn't completely know the American anthem either.  
The Portuguese anthem is played and that's a fascinating language I must admit. They take their positions on the field and I feel my heart beating faster. I'm excited. I really hope they will win. A minute later the first ball is being played and things get serious. My hearts beats faster when Mario touches the ball and they come closer to the goal. I hold my breath a couple of times within the first 5 minutes. How is this going to end?


	21. Chapter 21

We won. We really won. It's hard to let it sink in. But we really won. And I'm not sure how to react, but I'm so happy. I'm really happy. I'm not even German – yet, but I'm extremely happy. An hour after the game, I get access to my boyfriend and I run up to him and wrap my legs around this waist. I kiss his face and smile at him, whispering that I'm proud of him.   
“You are too excited, dear,” Mario says to me, close to my ear, because there are still too many people to be heard in the stadium, “We haven't reached the finals, not even the second round.”  
“I don't care, you played really well,” I say to him, not sure if he did play well, because I was definitely no expert, but I could say it right? Knowing Mario, he probably did really play well. He kisses my cheek and carries me around the place. He was still dressed in his jersey and he still hadn't showered, but I didn't mind. I really didn't mind that he smelled like sweat and that he still was breathing heavily from running a few kilometers on the massive field. I kiss him again and again and actually I never want to stop kissing him. I slowly let go of him and lower my body. I stand steady on both feet again, smiling widely at him, “So when's the next game?” He chuckles, not sure how to react to me. He checks me out and sees me in his jersey, that I actually got dirty when someone threw a cup of cola down to us. He kisses my neck and takes my hand.   
“I should still teach you how to play football,” he says, as if he just remembered our deal that we made weeks ago. I nod.  
“You really should, because I had no clue what was going on most of the time,” I say, “I should have done some research beforehand.” I'm tired, or more or less exhausted. I'm not sure if I can really focus on the German around me and on the way back to the hotel, I switch back to English accidentally and I ask too often what people are saying. I just need a good night of sleep or just being lazy and watch a movie with Mari on the bed.   
“We're leaving soon to another hotel,” Mario says to me, in English this time. I can't get used to his cute accent and I just want to squeeze his hamster-cheeks because it sounds so cute.   
“Oh, when is that?” I ask, “Please don't tell me it's tomorrow, because I am in no mood to go pack.” Mario grins and shakes his head.   
“No, not yet, but I'm not sure yet when, but it's probably going to be really soon, in two days maybe,” he says and he taps away on his smartphone, playing a game of Candy Crush. I laugh at the little noises his phone makes and I rest my head to the window. I had specifically asked to be put on the bus with Mario, so that I had a headrest, but he is not comfortable enough so I stick to the window and gazing at him. And I still can't believe that he's there in my reach. I close my eyes and I try not to fall asleep, but the bus is kind of calming and it's so silent, besides the noises coming from Mario's phone. My head's bouncing up and down and my eyes go from open to closed. I rest my head in my hand and Mario seems to notice it. He chuckles when he sees me and puts his phone down. He holds up his hand, gesturing that I come rest on him. I let my head sink down on his chest, find a comfortable position and close my eyes. His heartbeat is calming me and makes me even more tired than I initially was in the first place.  
“Wake up sunshine,” I hear next to me and I blink until my eyes are adjusted to the light.  
“Are were there yet?” I ask Mario and he nods. I rub the sleep from my eyes and sit up straight. My head is spinning from the nap, but I'll survive. Mario gets up and grabs his back. I get up too and hold on tightly to the seats in front of me to keep me from falling down. I walk out of the bus, up to the hotel. Some of the guys and girls seem a little sleepy as well, but most of them are wide awake and ready to celebrate in the pub downtown. I'm not so sure if I'm up for that, but I don't think I have a choice.  
“So what if I don't feel like getting drunk in the pub?” I ask him. I'm 19, I haven't really had a lot of alcohol before. I mean, I tried beer and that was not my thing.  
“Then you don't get drunk, I'm not forcing you to drink alcohol,” Mario yells from the shower. I am again bowed over my suitcase to see if I have any pub appropriate attire, but I don't really seem to have any. Most of them either look shitty on me or they are too warm or they are too cold.  
“I could also stay here in the hotel and watch TV,” I suggest and I hear him sigh.   
“But babe, I really want you to come with me,” Mario says and I hear him step out of the shower. His feet tapping down the bathroom and then he opens the door to the bedroom. He stands there, in the opening of the door, in all his naked glory. I want to look away, but I am not sure how to do that. I look at him, tracing his muscles with his eyes. I stop at his face and grin, he walks away to get some underwear and it feels like he purposely shows me his nice butt.   
“What was that for?” I ask him when he turns around and smirks at me.   
“What was what for?” he winks and pretends he doesn't know what I'm talking about. I pout at him and he walks off to do his hair in the bathroom. I groan, still not having found anything to wear and I settle for jeans and a casual shirt, because honestly, I couldn't care less. I just prefer to spend my time doing something else, instead of getting drunk. But apparently that's not how the Germans do it. They like to drink beer. Liters of beer. I get dressed and by the time I look good, Mario gets out of the bathroom, spending a long time on his hair, while it kind of looked the same when he stepped out of the shower, but I decide not to comment on that, I just grin at him and laugh internally.   
“So are you ready to go?” he asks me when I'm again on my bed finishing a drawing.   
“I guess I am yeah,” I say, yawning, I get up from the bed and hug him, “I really don't wanna go.”  
“Then stay here, I'll be back in no time,” he says.   
“Nah, I'm all dressed up now, and I don't really wanna stay alone either,” I answer, “Plus everyone is going, it's not like I could hang out with anyone besides myself.”  
“I know, everyone is definitely going, because we're all so happy to have won from Portugal,” he says when we walk down the hallways again.  
“And that's like a big achievement or?” I ask him.   
“Portugal is kinda good. Good players play for the country, but we're obviously better,” he says and kisses my hand.   
“Hmm, okay then,” I mumble, still not excited for what was coming next.  
We decided on walking to the pub, since it was rather close. Actually we checked google maps and I thought walking would be the easiest and might possibly wake me up a little since it was gonna take some time. Mario is in an extremely happy mood, despite the fact that he said at first that it wasn't such a big deal. But I am happy too, for him, for Germany, I just don't feel like celebrating. But I'll put on a happy face. Of course I will.   
When we arrive, Mario obviously orders a beer and I'm unsure what to order, so I pass this round. Mario glares at me and I raise my eyebrow, mouthing that I am not thirsty yet. It's full in the pub, everyone is talking German and it's loud. The bass of the music is strong and it really makes me go to the toilet. I mean, it kind of bangs on my bladder and it makes me have to pee. It's all I can say, I'm sorry.   
So I make my way to the toilets and I realize this is where Mario and I had our first contact, well not exactly, but in a pub though, and I feel a flutter of a butterfly in my stomach fly past. I instantly smile by the thought. I hope this will be a good night, because I'm not so sure yet.


	22. Chapter 22

Back from doing my usual business, I stand in front of the mirror and examine myself. I don't look like the usual Lillian, I'm not quite sure who I look like. I smile at myself. But it's not me I'm looking at. I look different. There is make up on my face, my hair is done, and I actually look good for once. I hope Mario feels the same about this. I wash my hands with the scented soap available and move back into the crowds of people and the loud music. I gaze around to see if I can spot anyone else, but I don't. I walk pass the bar, filled with all kinds of exotic drinks. I must admit that some look really tasty, yet I don't feel any need to try. In the end, I spot Mario, talking to some other dude that I haven't met before, and I decide to wait for him to finish the conversation before walking up to him. I don't want to be one of those girlfriends that has to claim their boyfriend and won't let him talk to anyone else.   
A girl who I used to go to school with, Lisa, had a boyfriend in our senior year. His name was Drake. I know, I really don't like that name either. Anyways, they used to be together ALL THE TIME. And they wouldn't even leave each other alone. No they were together and first they spent about 5 days at his place and they would sleep at her place and they would just switch it off. Lisa was a character. She was rather odd, and she liked to do weird stuff too. Gosh and she talked about sex with Drake all the time too and it were just the details that I didn't want to know. Drake and Jared were friends and I had heard from Jared that Drake was kind of done with Lisa's clingy behavior and how he wanted some freedom and just wanted to be alone and play some video games on his room. Anyways, they were still together when I graduated, so actually I'm really curious whether they're still together or not.  
I check whether Lara or any of the girls are there, but because I'm so tiny, I can't see them over all the tall football players that fill the room. I order a water, and when the big guy behind the bar gave me a glass, I tried it. And I'm sure this is not what water tastes like. I place it down on the counter, and inspect the drink. Is water some kind of code word for something strong?  
Mario is still talking to the dude there and I sip from the strong presumably alcoholic beverage and just ignore the fact that this is not water. I'm sure it's vodka if this is what vodka tastes like. Water. Vodka. No, I didn't see the resemblance either, but I mean, they're Brazilian, they might not have understood my English correct, and then again, who orders a water in a pub. Seriously, Lillian, what did you expect?!  
“Lilly! You're here as well! I thought you wouldn't show up,” I hear someone say and I turn around to see who is talking to me.   
“Lara, hi, I couldn't exactly find you in this place, most of the guys are too tall for me to see over them,” I laugh. She sips her drink – I think it's wine and she looks at mine and raises an eyebrow.   
“You drink vodka?” she asks and I roll my eyes and nod.   
“Today I do,” I giggle, “No, I ordered a water and ended up with vodka, I'll just finish it, I mean I paid for it anyways.”  
“Wow, nice people that work here,” Lara says and she takes a seat on a the stool next to me, gazing around the room, “I haven't seen Julian in a while.”  
“Mario is right over there,” I say and point at him, “But I have not seen Julian either, no.”  
“Hmm,” Lara says thoughtfully, “I think Julian has found a Brazilian girl he hooks up with when I'm not around...” I can't believe what I have just heard. I look next to me to find her looking down at her shoes.  
“What?!” I say.   
“I don't know, I really don't know, but I know how he feels about relationships and commitment and all,” Lara sighs, “But I didn't think he'd have sex with the first girl that shows interest in him here in Brazil, I mean why did he take me in the first place...I feel used.”  
“Are you sure he did that?” I ask her. She shakes her head and looks at me, I'm sure I see a tear rolling down her cheek.   
“I'm not sure, I just notice it in the little things you know. The smell of his clothing, the way his hair is when he comes back to the hotel or that one time I found used condom wrappers in his car,” she mutters, “I'm 100 percent sure they weren't mine.” I wasn't sure how to react to such things. It had never really happened to me, that cheating, nor had it happened to anyone close to me, so I didn't know what to do.   
“I'd talk to him if I were you,” I say, not sure if that is the right thing to do.   
“Hmm, I suppose,” Lara says and throws the last bit of wine in her mouth and I see her swallow it.  
“I don't know, Lara, I'm so sorry that this happened to you and especially here in Brazil,” I sigh and drink that last bit of vodka. I shiver, the taste is too strong and this is definitely not something I would want again. I order something a little more sweet, just a regular coca cola and then walk up to Mario who I lost out of side. Lara left me, to find Julian. I was hoping it wouldn't end up with a fight, because that would probably ruin the entire mood of this evening. Everyone is extremely cheery and all. I find Mario in the corner of the bar with a big beer in his right hand. He's discussing something with Bastian – what a surprise, I actually remembered his name. I hug him from behind, after I waded through the crowds of people and then come stand next to him. He smiles at me and lowers his hand to my lower back and I look up to Bastian who is telling a story about – honestly I have no idea. Bastian suddenly starts talking about dogs and then switches to football and then onto the police. I'm extremely confused, but I know that I haven't followed this conversation. Bastian smiles at me.   
“Well, Mario, I'll leave you with your girlfriend now,” he winks and walks off to meet up with someone else. Jerome, I think was his name, but I could be completely wrong. I had seen him around, not really talked to him before. Mario looks at me and presses a kiss on my forehead.   
“So where have you been?” he asks me.   
“Oh just waiting for you to finish the conversation, I didn't want to interfere,” I say and smile at him. I flip my hair back, because the curls are annoying my neck. It just tickles. Mario seems to enjoy the sight and laughs a little. It's almost as if I can hear him laugh.  
“You're cute,” he says and sips his beer.   
It's like the music got louder the longer we stayed at pub. The time passed really slowly and I was working on my third coca cola and I also had half a glass of beer from Mario. I mostly stuck with him, but meanwhile I was looking around whether I saw Lara around, but I couldn't find her anymore. She must be back at the hotel and I felt like I had to be a good friend and go after her. But actually was really enjoying my time here. We had talks with some people, and I even danced a little with some girls. I think it was Andre's girlfriend and I just liked it here. Although the music wasn't really my style either. I got over it and I decided that it might be an option to ask Mario whether he knew anything about Julian. He's the one that spends trainings with him. I don't bother for the first few hours, but then I start to get a little tired and it all starts to get blurry. Mario has gone to the toilet and I'm just trying not to fall asleep or fall on the floor. I think I might have too much alcohol. I mean, I did have some beer and one vodka and I might have tried some other things, but I think this is enough.   
Oh and it really was enough when I realize I am close to pressing my lips onto who I thought was Mario.


	23. Chapter 23

“Ehm. Lilly. I don't think you want to do this,” I hear a voice that is not Mario's. I blink my eyes a couple of time and when my vision isn't too blurred anymore. I notice it's someone else that's on Mario's team. It's Thomas. Thomas Müller. My eyes widen and I wonder what I did.   
“I didn't kiss you right?” I ask him, all stressed now. Hoping I didn't, because if Mario would ever find out, he'd break up with me. I mean if Mario kissed someone else, I'd break up with him, I guess. But Thomas shakes his head, “I thought you were Mario.” Thomas laughs.   
“Yeah I thought so,” he says, “Come with me, I'll bring you to the real Mario.” He grabs my hand, friendly of course, and he makes his way through the crowd of people. Thomas doesn't let me go, because he knows I might be a little drunk and when he spots Mario coming out from the toilets he smiles at him and gives him one of those manly hugs.   
“Mario, I think it would be best to take Lilly home, I think she's a little bit drunk,” Thomas says and he leans over to Mario and whispers something that I can't fully understand, but it's probably along the lines of: “She nearly kissed me thinking I was you...I don't see any resemblance.” And then they both started laughing. Mario looks at me and I think I'm kind of out of this world. I see things fly. Everything that happens after that, is kind of a blur to me, but I know that we ride home and that I find my way on the bed.  
The next few days are kind of a blur to me. I mean things must have happened and all, but I wasn't quite awake the entire time. I slept a lot, I felt horrible after the alcohol and I actually promised to never drink again. Mario was a cutie. He really helped me a lot. He pulled my hair up when I had to puke. But now I feel a lot better. I am actually able to move around without having to puke. I'm telling you. Moving from one hotel to another hotel when you're feeling sick is a disaster. Also, having to attend your boyfriend's football game when you smell all of the food around you, is also quite a catastrophe. I can assure you that Mario and his team won all the games, at least that's how I remember it. Besides that, well, I'm in bed now and Mario is right next to me. He is stroking my hair and lightly kissing my neck. I'm trying to concentrate on my breathing. Mario surprisingly didn't really bring up the pub situation anymore. I'm pretty sure I broke his heart or something, but he doesn't seem to care about that. Or he does and he just doesn't tell me. I didn't want to talk about it and I never wanted to drink alcohol ever again either, because this was the worst thing that could possibly happen and it happened. I try concentrate on the movie, but that's not really working out when a sexy man next to you.  
“Mario,” I begin, “I'm sorry for what happened you know.”  
“Hmm,” he mumbles, not sure if he is taking me seriously or not, “Do I seem angry to you?”  
“Not really,” I answer him.   
“That's because I'm not angry and it's because I'm glad you realized that Thomas doesn't look like me at all, and it was your first time in contact with alcohol, I mean, we've all done stupid things,” he says, “And of course, I'm a little sad about it, but that doesn't mean I don't like you anymore or don't want you to be my girlfriend anymore.”  
“Are you sure about that last thing though?” I ask him. I had been thinking about this for a long time, because I know that he was somehow sad about it, not heartbroken, but sad, and I want to give him the choice to be with me or not be with me. I don't want to force him to stay with me, just because he has no time to grieve with this entire World Cup thing happening.  
“I'm sure about that last thing too, otherwise I would have never said that,” he says to me and kisses my neck, “Just please don't drink so much alcohol anymore, I would prefer to avoid the situation happening again.”  
“As if I feel like it,” I sigh, “I just feel really bad about it all and the worst thing is that everyone knows and I kind of don't want to get in touch with your team mates anymore, they might think I'm insane or a slut even.”  
“Doubt that,” Mario laughs, “Have you seen Julian that night? He's who everyone is talking about.” I had almost forgotten that in the last few days of my sickness. I had forgotten about Lara and Julian.   
“What happened?” I ask him.   
“When I went to the toilet and the whole...incident...happened between you and Thomas, I caught Julian hooking up with some girl,” he says. The way he said incident makes me feel like he does feel bad about what happened. But I hadn't kissed Thomas...or had I? Thomas has a wife or girlfriend or whatever. But he's happy together with her, why would he say that we didn't kiss. I just don't want Mario to doubt me or stop trusting me or anything. I want him to know that I love him, but those words are difficult to get over my lips. In full honestly, I don't even think I said it to anyone before – besides my parents and as a joke. But never in full seriousness and I don't really know when you're ready to say such a thing. When exactly do you know when you love someone?   
“Is something wrong?” Mario asked. I shook my head and tried to wave my thoughts away but I kept repeating the same thing over and over again.   
“Lara told me she had her suspicions about Julian and I haven't talked to hear in a while,” I said to him and turned my body so I could face him, “Is she still in Brazil?” Mario raised his shoulders.   
“I'm not quite sure, haven't seen her around too much. I haven't seen Julian either, apart from at the trainings, really,” Mario answered.   
“Odd,” I say to him, not really being there. I wish I had Lara's phone number so I could give her a call. I decide to go out and find her, but my headache is really horrible. I wonder when the next game is and when we have to change hotels again. They have played agains Ghana last time and they both scored 2 points and the next game is against the United States and I'm not sure how to feel about that. I take my phone from the night stand and check the date – something I haven't done in Brazil too often – and I notice it's June 25. The next game would decide whether they would go through to the next rounds and I really hope they will though. It's silent for a while again. Both focused on the horrible Brazilian TV show, well Mario is focused and I'm not quite. I'm still thinking about it all and I close my eyes to calm down.  
It's only be rather recent that I figured out that Mario is relatively religious too. He's not that extreme, but he has his Christian ideas that I'm not familiar with. He does pray, but not before dinner or after dinner, but he prays before going to sleep. And I'm totally okay with it. I'm just not a religious person and Mario can accept me for who I am, and I'm thankful for that. And I really don't care about that either. Mario can pray whenever he wants and I'll respect and go with him to church if that's what he wants to. But he hasn't wanted to here in Brazil. I wonder if he goes to his 'own' kind of church in Germany, but I haven't had the guts to ask him yet.  
“Lillian,” I hear Mario say next to me. I look up at him and damn he looks gorgeous once again. Sometimes I'm just in awe at his beauty and then I just melt a little from the inside. We've only been together for probably a week or two or three or more. I don't do the counting, maybe Mario does though. I'm still wondering how it's possible that I ended up with him. Maybe when we're getting married, I'll still be wondering. Gosh, that would be horrible.  
“What is it?” I ask him.   
“Do you feel like walking outside for a bit or so?” Mario asked and I nodded. I hadn't been outside too much lately and it was a nice and warm evening. I – literally – rolled myself out of bed and got up to find my shoes. I was dressed in sweatpants and Mario's jersey that he had gifted me after the last game. I was really happy to have received it, because I was the only one not wearing a recent jersey during the last two games and I felt like I didn't belong. But in other words, I really looked bad, but Mario seemed to look through that and pretended I was dressed up in a pretty dress with hair all up and make up and all. But I don't think I have combed my hair today even.   
“You look adorable,” Mario says as he gives me a hug. We walk through the door and decide to take the elevator this time. Because we're just lazy. And Mario has to spare his legs for the game, at least that's what I'm telling myself. I'm just lazy.  
Just after the elevator doors close, I feel Mario push me up against the wall. He starts kissing me, passionately, and there is no way I can say no to him pressing his lips against mine. His hands start moving around on my body and I feel insecure when he reaches certain parts of me, but I let him. In some way, Mario presses the button down and continues exploring my mouth with our tongues. I let him take charge and wrap my hands around his neck, pressing my nails lightly in his skin. I pull him closer and...  
Ding. The door of the elevator opens and Mario and I let go of each other, pretending like nothing happened as someone else steps in. I am pretty sure the guy noticed that something was going on between us. Mario hides behind me, I'm pretty sure I can guess the reason why that's the case. I giggle and Mario teasingly presses his torso to my back. I look up at him. The high difference between us is amazing. Mario isn't even that tall and I'm just super petite, so it looks kind of funny. We have finally reached first floor and we let the guy walk out and then both Mario and I burst out in laughter and walk out together, hand in hand.  
“That was awkward...” I say when we're outside of the hotel.  
“Definitely,” he answers back and kisses me once again. I wish he would never stop kissing me.


	24. Chapter 24

Hands intertwined, we walk outside, wondering how long it would take before we would go back inside. I was cold, surprisingly, in the Brazilian air and I was tired and I wish I could sleep just a little bit more before the game. My head is throbbing and I feel a bit lightheaded. Mario squeezes my hand and he points at the people on the beach. I smile at him, but don't really answer.   
“We have to go later,” Mario says as we sit on a little bench.   
“I know, why do we leave so late this time, the game is tomorrow?” I ask him. He raises his shoulders and looks at me. He kisses my cheek.   
“I don't know either, but there must have been some issues, at least we're training,” Mario answers. I smile at him and rest my head on his shoulder. “We'll just pack our bags when we're back, then at least we're prepared for anything.” I nod, which feels slightly odd when resting my head upon his shoulder and I close my eyes a little, taking up his scent.  
The time is slowing ticking and both me and Mario sit there, quietly, taking in the environment, taking in each other's sight, scent and touch. It is romantic in some way, yet our quiet getaway is being ruined by some Brazilian teenagers that spotted Mario and wanted pictures with him. It's fine, it's not like I'm jealous with them. I can get pictures with Mario anytime, but why wasn't I making selfies with him, posting them all over facebook and twitter? In the meanwhile, I got to check my phone and texted both my mom and Carlie. I had a skype-date with Andreas tonight, he wanted to know how Brazil was and he did actually tell Lars that Mario and I were dating and apparently Lars is experiencing heartbreak. Andreas felt bad for him. He also told me Matthias and Viktoria hooked up. Gosh. Things that happen when I go away for a few weeks. Besides that, college will be starting in September.   
Once Mario was done with the 7 Brazilian girls and mostly boys, he took my hand again and we walked back to the hotel that wasn't too far away. We started packing and preparing for our flight to leave at night, at least that's what Bastian told us. He had informed us that there was something from with the flight schedule and that we had to be done in at least an hour, so both Mario and I started rushing and running to our hotel room, until we both bumped into each other and ended up on bed.   
“So how long do we still have?” I ask him.   
“About 8 minutes,” he says while looking at his watch.   
“I think we did pretty okay,” I say and I give him a high five. I get up from the bed and readjust my hair. I don't want anyone to think that I had a little dirty adventure just before we left. I was getting a bit more comfortable around everyone, I was just not so used to the attention of the paparazzi and all the people asking for Mario's attention, although I was getting that last part. I wouldn't mind having attention all the time from Mario either, I just didn't mind being alone sometimes either. Mario grabs me by the waist and pulls me onto his lap and starts kissing my neck.   
“What are you doing? You don't need to do your hair,” he tells me in broken English.   
“I do, I don't want anyone to think we had a little adventure before we left,” I answer.  
“Who says we didn't?” he says and starts nibbling on my earlobe, which tickles. I roll my eyes and get up from his lap. I extend my arm as a gesture that we probably have to leave soon. He takes my hand and pulls himself up and once he reaches eye height he kisses my lips and lets go, just a little too soon. I'm still swooning as I walk behind him through the halls. Some of the other footballers catch up with him, like Lukas and Julian. But there was no Lara to be seen. I look around me and some of the girls were there, but still no Lara.  
“Have you seen Lara?” I ask them. Lisa shakes her head and the others are obviously too busy with themselves. And then I finally see her, at the back of the group, sauntering. I wade through the girls, who did find me rather annoying, but I end up at Lara.  
“Hey,” I mumble. She looks at me and her eyes are teary and red.   
“Hey,” she says back, quietly, “I'm going home.” I look up at her and she nods, “I'm sorry, but I can't handle the pain of being here near Julian anymore.”  
“I understand,” I say and we stop in front of the elevator that is stuffed, so we take the next one, “When are you leaving?”  
“Tomorrow, I first have to settle in another hotel and then I can finally go. There were no tickets available for today,” Lara says.   
“If you want, I could sit next to you on the plane, I don't think Julian would mind sitting next to Mario for a bit,” I say.   
“Thanks, I'd like that,” Lara says. The next few minutes are quiet and I don’t dare looking next to me, afraid Lara is in tears or anything. I am not great with handling crying people, but I try to help them anyways. The elevator beeps the door opens with only one person in there. Lara and I step in and some other girls too. And some people whom I don’t know. Mario is already downstairs and preoccupied. I feel bad for Lara, I wish she could stay here in Brazil, she is kind of my only female friend in this group, so I’m disappointed that she can’t stay, but I’m sure we could possible skype maybe. Talking about skype, I should really arrange a meeting with Matthias, I want the dirty details of him and Viktoria. We step in the elevator and wait until we reach the floor we have to be on. My mind automatically switches to the things that happened with Mario a while back and it seemed not so far away. I want it to happen again and honestly I want it to happen now. When do you know you love someone, because I don’t know if I love Mario enough to jump in bed with him – scrap that. That sounds rude. I don’t know if I love Mario enough to make love to him. I mean, you have to love someone to have sex with someone. I have little experience. I mean, the last time I had sex with someone wasn’t a fantastic experience either. And then there was Carlie who had kept my hopes up very high, but I was actually disappointed. Perhaps it’s great if you do it with the right person, who knows. The elevator beeps again and the doors slowly slide and I follow the group outside, taking Lara’s hand, because I see her eyes swelling up again. I see Mario looking at me, from top to toe and I feel myself blushing, I look at Lara and I see her covering her eyes, pointing outside. I see the paparazzi and I’m hoping we’re able to get outside in the other bus without the cameras catching a glimpse of everything that’s going. The mannschaft moves outside and we shuffle behind them. We make our way in the bus and settle down. It’s a good thing we get to sit in another bus than the guys. It’s not like it’s way less loud or anything, because honestly, girls can talk. And loud. Extremely loud. But that’s not that bad. It can be fun if there wasn’t a situation going on. Because now everyone decides to sit around Lara, while the driver brings us to the airport. They try to calm her down and ask her what had happened between her and Julian. She stands up for him. She doesn’t want him to look like the bad guy in the situation. Because he isn’t. He’s a good guy, he is just not the right guy for him and Lara was really looking for someone to settle down with.  
“Don’t worry too much okay,” I tell Lara when the other girls have moved back to their seats again. She looks me in the eyes and I see that she is worried. She is really worried. And I’m sure she doesn’t want to go yet, but she also feels like that it is the best thing to do at the moment.  
“We will videochat right?” Lara asks me. I chuckle and hug her.   
“Of course we will,” I say, “What friend would I be if we wouldn’t do that?” The drive to the airport goes on rather slowly. And I had wished it to go faster right now, but of course it wouldn’t. I was texting Mario meanwhile. How pathetic we are. We are separated but he wants me to update on Lara’s situation. Lukas has been talking to Julian for the past half hour, that’s all he says. I hope Lukas can get in some sense in that brain of his, as long as he apologizes for hurting her. It’s not like that would any difference at all, but it might make her feel better. Knowing that it’s not her fault.


	25. Chapter 25

Time past faster than I had hoped for. I mean, we have been in Brazil for almost a month now, and it’s getting exciting as the German team is making it through every round. I hadn’t quite expected that it would happen, but I had hoped for it. The team is in the final and Mario is happier than ever. He still likes me I guess. He doesn’t mention it as often as he used to, but he is busy. The team trains extra now and I’m usually left alone in the hotel and videochatting with Lara. Her situation is still a bit rusty, but it’s getting better. She has established contact with Julian again, mostly because they just love each other, but it’s painful for her. Julian is hurt and he says to never ever do something like that again, but Lara obviously doesn’t believe him and she is unsure what to do about him. Sure, she doesn’t want to lose him, but dating someone who cheats, isn’t something I would recommend to anyone.  
“What are you thinking about?” I hear a voice saying to me and I shot up and see Mario in the door opening. I grinned and shook my head.  
“Nothing special actually, I just think the time is moving too quick,” I tell him. He closes the door behind him and slides down on the bed.  
“I kind of agree, but sometimes I wish this all was over and that I could just relax again,” he says, “I love football and all, but once a year I require a holiday and that time of the year is right now.”  
“Well, what are you plans once this is all over and you’ve gone home with the cup?” I ask him. He grins and pokes me.  
“Don’t get too overeager. It’s not like we are winning just yet,” he answers, “I think a holiday would be well deserved. Somewhere far away.” I giggle. It’s kind of weird for him to say that he’d want to go somewhere far away. We are in Brazil, it’s hot, it’s exotic, it’s pretty close to a holiday.  
“What exactly are you thinking about?” I ask him as I nuzzle my head on his chest.  
“Dubai, The Maldives, South Africa,” he answers and kisses my forehead, “I have so many ideas I have yet to pursue.” I stay quiet for a moment, thinking about what it would be like in Dubai or the Maldives. I have been to South Africa before but that was for a wedding. It’s not like I have seen too much of the country. “Of course you’ll be coming with me,” Mario adds. “I wouldn’t want to miss any more time with you than I’m already doing while playing the matches.”  
“Don’t worry about it,” I mention, “I love the time we spend together even though you have to go away for a few hours daily.” Mario and I haven’t had alone time. Only at night, at least, when he is not out with the guys drinking beers. But when he is, we have a lot of fun. We watch movies, we cuddle and talk, or we do other things. Sexy things. But during the day, it can get rather boring and it would be awesome if we could go out on dates once in a while, but he rarely has time. Or that’s what he says and he just doesn’t want to spend time with me while I’m staying here. I’ve done some catching up with the girls, but things are not the same as when Lara was here. Besides, all these ladies have been together with their boyfriend or husband even than I have been with Mario, so I can’t compete with them. I’m just a newbie. Mario and I have been together for about 3 months and it can be over any moment, so I don’t feel too comfortable with them, so I usually spend my nights in my hotel room, videochatting with the guys back in Germany, or with my family and friends in the USA. I really need to get out more.  
“What are the plans for today?” I ask Mario who sighs deeply. It was his only day off this week and he had mentioned that he wanted to spend it with me and do something that would look like a date.  
“It will be a surprise,” he laughs and gets up. My head bounces of his chest onto the pillow and he starts looking through his clothes to end up at an old jersey and he throws it at me. “Wear this, you’ll need it.” Then he gets back into his clothes and finds something else that seems fit for the occasion, whatever occasion it is going to be. I get rid of my T-shirt, not bothering Mario’s presence. He glances over at me and I see his grin changing into a smirk, but he turns around, continuing what he was doing before.  
“So what is this jersey for?” I ask him.  
“You’ll find out pretty soon,” he says when he comes back from the bathroom, “By the way, I wouldn’t recommend you wearing those pretty heels, you would only hurt yourself.”  
“You’re saying that I can’t walk on heels?” I ask him playfully.  
“I’m just saying that this isn’t the best activity to wear heels at,” he says and he wraps me into his arms, “I’m so excited to do this, even though I’m almost sure you’re going to hate me for it.” I wouldn’t hate Mario for anything nice he has planned for us. Well, there are some things I would really dislike him for, but not hate. Hate is such a big word. And I do love Mario. I really do love him. A moment later we are leaving. I’m wearing that old jersey and short jeans and sneakers. We walk a few blocks down from the hotel. I personally think it would have been better if we had taken a taxi or at least asked someone to drive us, but Mario explicitly said he wanted to walk.  
“Can’t you just tell me where we’re going at least?” I ask him, and wrap my arm around his waist.  
“I could tell you, but you would know immediately and-,” he stops in the middle of the sentence and points at the grassy field in front of us, “There it is. I’m going to teach you how to play football.” For some reason I burst out in laughter right there. Mario tried once, and it wasn’t such a great success so why would he bother trying it once again?  
“That will really work out, I’m sure,” I roll my eyes and follow him onto the grass. He opens the bag he had been carrying around for the entire walk and he takes a football out of it and rolls it around with his feet. He shoots the ball towards me and for some reason I am not able to catch it with my feet and he rolls between them. I run after it and try to stop it, which most certainly isn’t working out either. I wait until it ends at the fence and stops. I pick it up with my hands and walk back, annoyed, towards Mario. “Why do you do this to me all the time?” He laughed and took the ball from me.  
“You said you wanted to learn how to play football, so I’m learning you how to play, and you don’t like that either?”  
“Not particularly,” I answer him and run after the football as he throws it onto the field. I do some magic and end up with the ball in front of my feet. I must be one talented girl, because this hasn’t happened to be before. We play for an hour or so, all I know is that I am not at all talented and that all the rules from football are hard to remember. I will try, for Mario, but it’s not my thing. But it was fun to play around with him. It was just like a real date.  
“What would you like to have?” a lady with a heavy accent asks me. We’re sitting at a restaurant getting something to eat. I settle for a chicken salad, because I am unfamiliar with all the other dishes on the menu and I’d rather not get sick in a foreign country.  
"Just the chicken salad?" Mario asks me when the waitress leaves our table. I nod.  
"I am not quite as hungry at the moment. My muscles hurt already," I lie.  
"I know you're lying. Remind me not to take you to play football with me ever again," he winks and sips his cola.  
"You want me to play football with you," I mention, "You like spending time with me."  
"I don't get to see you as often as I'd like lately, and it makes me feel bad," he suddenly says. This wasn't quite the conversation I was looking forward to having on a 'date'.  
"Really, don't worry about it. When we're back in Germany, we will probably have more time to spend together," I tell him and play with the cutlery on the table, "Besides, if you want me to come on holiday with me, you'll be stuck with me for another few weeks."  
"Oh gosh, how will I ever survive?" he laughs.


	26. Chapter 26

“You know, it surprises me how romantic you are when you’re not around other people and just with me,” I say to Mario. He looks up from his plate and smiles.  
“Why would that surprise you?” he asks and he stuffs a piece of meat in his mouth.  
“Well it doesn’t quite surprise me, but you know, I know you are romantic and you have been back when we were in Germany, but ever since I arrived in Brazil, I have been feeling rather alone and not quite as comfortable as I had hoped I would,” I say, “And I think I really needed this date kind of thing.”  
“I know,” Mario says and he waits a minute and then starts to giggle, “It’s less than a week until the final and after that we’ll go back, whether we won or not.”  
“Why are you laughing?” I raise an eyebrow.  
“I’m not,” he grins, “But you’re right, I really do want you to come on holiday with me.” I was surprised by him saying that. We had been dating for about 2 months now, I think, and we haven’t been separated during that time, so I was assuming he’d want some time to cool down, some time apart, some time without me, but apparently he was looking forward to spending another week or two with me in some far away land I would never be able to go to because I can’t afford it.  
“Well, I’d really like that,” I say to him anyways and finish off the salad.

I slip in a comfortable jersey that once was Mario’s and some hot pants that make my legs look bigger than I want them to look. I smile and look in the mirror. I look good. I really do look good. I move closer and apply the tiniest bit of lipgloss to my lips to make them look a bit shinier and I smile. After a few romantic days without a bunch of training, it is finally ready for the finals. Mario is excited and so am I. We both barely slept last night, so we kept ourselves preoccupied doing something else. I smile at the thought of it, and grab my bag and walk to the lobby where the other girls have already gathered themselves. Some of the kids have arrived a few days ago. I’ve never been that much of a fan of children, but they’re cute at certain ages. But I wouldn’t want one in the next 10 years I think.  
“Hey everyone!” I say when I take a seat next to one of the kids. We are still waiting for a few of the women to get ready, but the bus won’t leave in the next ten minutes so there still is enough time to wait. I grab my phone out and text Lara and Carlie. After that I contemplate whether I should text Lars and Matthias, but I do so anyways. I’m sure they have been following Mario’s every step, but I feel like I should inform them, since we haven’t talked too much. The day has only just started and the sweat is already dripping off my forehead. It’s hot and I’m not used to it. I’m not sure whether I like it or not. I should have been used to it by now, but I’m not. Everyone continues talking and laughing and most of it is in German, so I can only follow half. You would think that my German has improved by now, but it hasn’t because most of the people talk to be in English, so I don’t really have to try hard. And I tell them that it’s fine to talk to me in German, but they continue in English anyhow, so I’m reading books in the language now. Books that I have already read in English, but that’s fine. I know what the books are about so it’s easier for me to convert the words to German. It’s fun and it’s a good way to kill time when it’s too hot to go outside and Mario is gone. Ever since Lara left, I haven’t spend that much time with the girls. They always seem to preoccupied and like a close group that I can’t get in between.  
“Let’s go,” I hear someone say. She gets up and everyone follows her lead. We walk through the doors of the hotel and get settled into the bus that will take us to a resort a little closer to the stadium where they will be playing tonight. It’s a great place for the kids to relax and play in the huge pools and slide of the endless amount of waterslides, while the mothers will relax and the sun and tan. I’ll probably volunteer watching the children with a couple of others that aren’t into tanning as much as much as the others. The guys will most likely join us after a few hours of hard training in the afternoon. We are all very nervous and we’re not sure how this will work out. Argentina is a great team with wonderful players, but of course we hope for victory on the German side this year. I sit alone this time, but that’s fine. I take out my phone and reply to a couple of texts. I’m pretty sure my phone bill at the end of the month will be sky high. Oh well. I guess I’ll survive that this one time. The bus starts moving and some music is playing softly. I’m wearing my bikini under this clothing. I thought it would be the easiest and just bring some clean underwear in my purse. I hum along with a Katy Perry song on the radio and look outside of the window. I see cars pass, but also trees and all the other environmental stuff. Actually, Brazil is one of the favorite countries I have ever visited. I love the food, the people, the nature and all that I have seen. I hope to visit the country once again in the future. I close my eyes, but open them again as some of the kids started to yell excitedly by seeing the big slides and the swimming pools in the distance. Even the sight of that excites me.  
A few minutes later, the bus is parked and we walk inside and pay for our tickets. We are with quite a big group, which is nice, because that way we got a percentage off the original price. It didn’t take all too long before I got out of my clothes and in my bikini. I throw a towel on one of the chairs and just walk through the resort and look at the pools that are filled with probably a hundred people. Perhaps even more. In the distance I see some of the kids run up the stairs and I walk after them when I feel a tap on my back that startles me. I turn around and I see a familiar face.  
“Lara! What on earth are you doing here?” I ask as I pull her in for a hug.  
“I didn’t want to miss Julian’s final,” she says and lets go of me. She is dressed in a bathing suit that hugs her body the right way. She looks happy, really happy.  
“Are you guys back together?” I ask her as we start walking towards one of the pools.  
“I suppose,” she says, “I’m not really sure.” She sighs. “We have been talking a lot about everything that happened and he says he is sorry and that he misses me.”  
“I’m sure he is sorry, the guys have been talking to him a lot,” I grin.  
“I know, but he doesn’t know I’m here,” Lara says, “I was going to surprise him.”  
“You surprised me for sure,” I say to her and we stand in line for one of the biggest slides. We both laugh and I think about how she could possibly surprise Julian. He is going to be here in a while, so that would be the best moment for her. We talk about it on our way up the stairs and we come up with a good plan to surprise him. After the game. Preferably when they are handed over the cup of course.


	27. Chapter 27

“Mario!” I shout as I see him walking to the swimming pool. He finds me and we lock eyes. He smiles and wades towards me. He looks absolutely stunning in the swimming shorts he’s wearing. He comes nearer and presses his lips against mine. I smile when he pulls back and wrap my arms around his neck. “How was training?” Mario rolls his eyes and leans back.  
“Yeah better not talk about that,” he says.  
“Awh what is it?” I grin, “Are you nervous?” I hear him groan, but he grabs my waist anyways. For some reason I feel slightly uncomfortable but that thought slips my mind quicker than expected. To my surprise, Mario nods and I kiss his cheek to comfort him.   
“It’s okay, I’m sure you’ll do great, like you always do, right?” I say to him. He cracks a smile but his face starts to look gloomy in a matter of minutes again. I’m pretty sure this is not all about being nervous.   
“You know that one time we did some things on a beach like last week?” Mario says. I giggle. I can definitely remember. Last week, we had some free time and we had spent it on the beach that day, which was really great. We walked hand in hand and there were some people that wanted a picture of Mario and them together, which I had gladly accepted. When it started to get dark, the beach got empty and Mario and I sat down in the sand and we had kissed. And we might have done some other stuff too, but it didn’t get too far, don’t worry. But there was no one around and it was really exciting.   
“I remember,” I answer him.   
“Well some images have popped up online on twitter and facebook and on some news articles and it’s a disaster,” Mario says slowly.  
“What images?” I ask.   
“Pictures of me and you doing kinky things on the beach, I guess that’s the best way to explain it,” he says. I should have known that was going to happen at some point and yet I wasn’t prepared for it.   
“Oh,” is all I can say.  
“It’s going viral,” he sighs, “I should’ve mentioned this was going to happen.”  
“You should’ve stopped me when it started. This entire relationship should have never started in the first place,” I blurt out. He looks at me. “I mean, I didn’t mean it like that, but if you would have been just a normal regular guy, it would have been so much easier for me.”  
“I know, it’s my fault I should’ve never acted upon this,” he sighs and lets go off my waist and drops his arms next to him.   
“Don’t say that. I didn’t mean it like that,” I try to make it better, “It’s just that it’s difficult for me, especially with this too.” I sigh. I really like Mario, I even love him, but I didn’t think it would be so difficult and I’m starting to notice it more and more now that we get in further. I went to Germany to study, to get a degree and to learn a language. And now I’m thrown in this relationship, which is great by the way, but it’s just that Mario is famous; I have to share him with so many other people. It feels like I change my mind every single day about whether I want to stay in this relationship or not. But at the moment I’m leaning more towards the “going back to the USA option and finish my studies there” rather than to stay here and go on holidays with Mario. “It’s just difficult for me. I just came here to study and I met you and I’m so happy I met you, but it made my entire goal so much more difficult to reach.”  
“Do you think it’s easy for me?” Mario says, “Dating someone is extremely difficult, because there is always going to be photographers and there is always gonna be embarrassing pictures and there is always gonna be people that will ask you about our relationship, just because I play football, and I’m sorry to have pulled you in, but I love you and I didn’t mean to make your life more difficult than it already is,” he says and turns around and leaves me alone in the swimming pool. I just stood there, “If you really want to leave, you’re happy to go, I won’t stop you, I just hope you will stay.” He continues and climbs out of the pool and makes his way to the towels and then soon disappears in the showers, leaving me by myself. I look around me and try to spot Lara, but she is nowhere to be seen, so I leave to the showers as well.  
After the swimming party, and everyone leaving to the game, I decided to get back to the hotel and just pack everything. There were two reasons why I decided to go back to the United States. 1) Mario had been ignoring me for about 4 hours now and he hasn’t shown any interest in me staying and keeping me here. 2) coming to Germany was just an entire adventure that could have gone wrong or right. But I had been accepted to American schools and maybe I could even go back there. I don’t know what would be the best plan. But having time to think is the best option for now and 3) I love Mario. And I want to know if I will still love him if I leave for a few weeks. I’m so conflicted. I don’t know what to do and I don’t know who to talk to. I decided to give Matthias a call, but he doesn’t pick up, so I try Carlie. 

Exactly 3,5 hours later I’m standing at the airport of Rio. My suitcases were only packed half, because Carlie managed to get me a plane ticket back to the US that would leave in 5 hours, right when Mario and the boys would be playing the finals. I thought it would be best to just leave when I still can. I know Mario would be hurt, but honestly, I think this would be best for me and him. Of course, I would miss him, but if it’s meant to be, then we would get back together. I’d be okay with that, I’m just not sure if it’s supposed to be right now. I left him a note saying that I’m sorry and I hope he’d find it in his hotel room, preferably after the game, because we don’t want him to get all sad because of this. I’m really sorry.


	28. Chapter 28

It's been a while since I saw Mario, but he's been on my mind ever since. It's been about 4 months. School started and I'm once again stuck in the USA. I've been back in Germany only once, but that was because I was packing up my apartment and I took Carlie with me. I haven't seen Mario. It's been said that he dropped by my apartment in Germany a couple of times, but I was never there when he was. I've been at the point where I would write a complete text message in my phone, or an email on my computer, but never send it and just keep it in my drafts for a couple of weeks until I delete it for good.

I'm drawing and finishing the artwork I started when I first arrived back in the United States. I have seen the finals on the television after it happened. Germany won, and I saw the pain and the sadness in Mario's eyes when he realized I wasn't there. He seemed like a lost puppy within a crowd of people. He scored the final goal, the winning goal, he should be happy, but instead he nearly burst out of tears. I'm pretty sure people thought it was because he was emotional from the entire World Cup journey, that the team finally won, but instead I knew the real reason. Of course, some headlines followed where I was mentioned, but since no one really knew my name, it was "mystery girl". I missed him. I truly did.

Drawing kept my mind of things and so did all the schoolwork. My father did his best to get me into a college nearby, of course I was far too late, but it worked out because of all the connections that we have. I have followed Mario's journey, but there was not much of it on the internet. I followed his Instagram where he would post pictures of him and some guys and sometimes some girls. I tried to be okay with it, but deep inside it did hurt me. I had been online a couple of days in a row to google plane tickets to Germany again, to visit Mario, but honestly, I didn't even know if he was at home and I didn't even know if he was still single. Once again I felt myself browsing through his online pages again. I occasionally saved some of his pictures to look at. I still hadn't deleted the pictures of us together. I was desperate to see him again, to hug him, to kiss him. I opened my text messages again and I settled for a simple "hey, how are you? I miss you." I looked at the screen for a few minutes and I clicked "send". I wasn't sure I would get a reply, but you'd never know. I had a few texts from Matthias, who had been worried about me for the past few months. I hadn't contacted him back a lot, because he reminded me of Mario a little too much. I sent him quick and simple replies without emotion and interest, but he wouldn't give up. I'd consider him a real friend. Lars on the other hand, hasn't had too much interest in me anymore, now that he was currently in a relationship with, brace yourself, a guy. I'd never consider him to be bisexual, he hasn't shown any signs that he was also interested in guys, but that's fine with me.

A few hours later without a reply from Mario, I decide to get up and go get some coffee at Starbucks. I have recently started to like the coffee they offer there. It's really sweet and you must like it, but it's nice. There is one right around the corner, so it would be a nice change of scenery to get out of the house. Besides, the drawing that I'm making of Mario is looking like shit.

"Lillian" I say at the counter when paying for my regular coffee. The barista smiles at me and turns around to start on the coffee and I turn around to find myself a seat near the window.

I check my phone once again and there is still not text from Mario, or from Matthias. I put it away, kind of sad. When my named is called out, I walk up to the counter and take my coffee and take a seat once again. I try to avoid the temptation of looking at my phone for texts, but it's hard to resist. I open my laptop and scroll through my Facebook page for a moment. Sometimes I get jealous when I notice someone else seems to have a better life than I have at the moment. I'm holding back too much. Besides, it's my mistake that Mario and I aren't together right now. I could've stayed in Germany for that matter, but I had to give up and just go back to the United States. I sip my coffee and watch a few YouTube videos. I've been mocking around too long now, I should forget about what happened, but for some reason I can't get Mario out of my head. It seems like we were meant to be together.

My phone bleeps and I quickly take my phone and look who messaged me. It's not Matthias and it's not Mario either. It's my father sending me a message whether I'll be home for dinner. Well of course I'll be home for dinner, what else do I have to do around here. When my coffee is up and my drawing is done, I'm heading home. My parents greet me when I arrive home. I greet them back and bring up my drawing gear upstairs. The doorbell rings and I don't bother getting downstairs, because it's probably the neighbors asking for sugar or salt or water or something. I check my phone for the last time, and since there's still no message, I'll leave it on my bed so I don't get distracted with my work.

"Lillian, there's someone at the door for you," I hear being called upstairs. I sigh and I wonder who could be at the door. Probably the classmate that's in the same street needing to borrow a book. He didn't want to spend all the money on the books, so I borrowed them and copied them from me. I was okay with it, I preferred having a physical book. I walk downstairs and I see my mother at the door smiling at me, as she stepped aside, I saw a familiar face at the door.

"Mario," I sigh, "What are you doing here?" I step downstairs and walk to the door. I glare at my mom, wanting her to move away to the living room. I'm not sure if I should hug him or just wait for him to say what he's doing here.

"I got your text when I was on my way here, and I felt like saying 'I miss you too' in person was a little bit more...well...personal," Mario says. He is awkward and unsure where to keep his hands. I step a bit forward and give him a hug.

"I feel like I have to congratulate you on winning the world cup. Shouldn't you be celebrating somewhere in the Bahamas?" I ask him as I pull away.

"I guess I should, but I think I rather teach you how to play football... or soccer, whatever you want to call that. I promised that to you," Mario grins and it's one of those familiar grins that I have really missed.

"Well I have practiced and I'm pretty sure I'm better than you now," I say to him. I haven't practiced. At all. And how could I ever be better than a World Cup winner?

"I'm sure you are," Mario says. He's still for a while. "Come back to Germany with me, Lillian." I'm not surprised by the request. There wasn't anything else I would rather do. But I don't want to disappoint my parents by moving away once again, just now that they've pulled so many strings to get me back in college, doing something that I don't really enjoy that much.

"I...I don't know. I will have to discuss this with my parents, I guess. They've done so much to get me back in college and I don't want to disappoint them once again... and," I'm being stopped by some shouting from the living room.

"Oh Lillian, stop lying to yourself, and just move away to Germany, we both know how much you've cried the last few months. You love him!" Mario and I both laugh when hearing my father yelling this. It wasn't really the idea that they would listen to our private conversation.

"You love me?" Mario asks me.

"Of course, I love you. I have loved you for a long time," I answer and he leans in to kiss me.

THE END


End file.
